Titanic: A FrostIron Tale
by Nekosblackrose
Summary: Loki Odinson is a young man trapped in a world he knows he wasn't meant for. Tony Stark is a man of ambition with nothing left to loose. When the two meet under strange circumstances a friendship forms that grows into something more aboard the unsinkable Titanic. But as fate would have it, the ship isn't unsinkable...and tragedy ensues.
1. Prologue: Tell Us

**A/N: This story is in its trial period right now. I'm posting the prologue and the first chapter to see what you guys think. So please review if you read and let me know how you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Prologue

Tell Us

Finding that safe had been the most exciting thing ever to happen to Brock. What was inside it hadn't been what he'd been expecting. Papers. That's all it was. Damn papers! No blue diamond. No Heart of the Ocean. Just papers. Of course he had them go through it and start cleaning it all up. I mean it still came from the _Titanic_. When he saw the picture, at first he'd thought it was a woman, just by the face. But upon further examination…he saw that it was a man. Around his neck was the Heart of the Ocean.

Then the call came. An elderly man named Loki claiming to be the young man in the picture. He was excited beyond belief and instantly invited him to come. Lewis tried to tell Brock that Loki Odinson-the only Loki on the_ Titanic_-had died when he was 17 on the _Titanic_, but Brock wouldn't listen. When Loki and his grandson, Fenrir, came he could see the young man that he'd been through the fiery green eyes. His black hair had long since turned white and his once taunt skin drooped from his bones.

Fenrir had the same green eyes as his grandfather and pale blonde hair that fell to the nape of his neck in elegant layers. They set Loki up in a stateroom, where he instantly proceeded to place his pictures on the nightstand.

"I never go anywhere without them," He explained. Looking at the pictures, Brock saw that Loki was the young man in the drawing.

"Is there anything you'd like?" Brock asked him when he'd finished putting up the last picture. Loki looked up at him from the wheelchair he'd arrived in, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Yes," He said with a short nod of his head. "I'd like to see my drawing." Brock brought Loki and his grandson to where they held the picture. When Loki looked over the edge of the small tub, his eyes lit up. He shut his eyes for a moment as if remembering. Flashes of dark brown eyes and olive skin appeared behind his eyelids. The soft sounds of charcoal on paper drifted to his ears. Brock's voice cut off Loki's reminiscing and brought him back to the present.

Brock explained his theory about the Heart of the Ocean and how much it was worth. All of that meant nothing to Loki. He couldn't help but laugh when Brock called him his 'new best friend.' He looked over the things they'd found in his stateroom onboard the _Titanic_. He was holding the cologne bottle that he'd barely ever used when Brock knelt beside him.

"Are you ready to go back to _Titanic_?" He asked softly. Loki nodded and set the bottle back down. They showed him the digital reenactment of the sinking of Titanic and squirmed under the harsh gaze of his emerald eyes.

"Thank you for that rather mundane, yet descriptive, analysis, Mr. Bodine," He said the corners of his wrinkled mouth turning downwards as he stared accusingly at the computer screen. But then he looked away and his eyes seemed to sadden. "However…the experience was quite…different."

"Will you share it with us?" Brock asked. Loki looked over at him before standing from his wheelchair. Fenrir reached to put a steadying hand on his arm. Loki turned to the screens that showed the footage from the submarines and walked slowly towards them. His steps were careful, so that he didn't fall. As Loki looked at the images of the destroyed ship his eyes became misty with tears. He remembered everything as though it were yesterday. The music, the elegant woodwork, the fresh paint and the unused china. There were other memories that surfaced as well. Memories of soft dark brown eyes, witty remarks that came from soft lips and warm arms so comforting that he never wanted to leave their embrace. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand to hold back the tears but a soft noise caught Fenrir's attention.

"I'm taking him to rest," He said softly, placing his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"No," Loki said softly shaking his head. When Fenrir insisted he said it again, with more force. He looking meaningfully at Fenrir and the blonde nodded, backing away from his grandfather. Loki turned and sat down slowly in a chair. The others gathered around and Brock set a tape recorder down in front of him.

"Tell us, Loki," He said. Loki looked down at his withered hands.

"It's been 84 years," He started, curling his hands together.

"It's okay, just try to remember," Brock prompted. Loki looked up at him, the beginnings of a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Do you wish to hear to story or not, Mr. Lovett?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Fenrir fought the snicker that bubbled in his chest. "It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint…"

And so the story of the _Titanic_ began.


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**A/N: Like I said, it's a trial period. Please let me know what you think so I know if I should keep this going or not. **

* * *

Chapter 1

First Sight

The people crowded the dock, making it almost impossible for the car to pass through. Looking inside the windows of the car was just as impossible for any of the pedestrians, but they knew that whoever was inside the car was rich. When the car finally stopped the driver came around and opened the door. He held his hand out but an elegant, pale hand waved him away.

A man with a height of 6'2" stepped from the car. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back and his emerald green eyes looked up at the giant ship before them with disdain. Another golden and silver prison. He put his hands into his black trousers and sighed, looking back at the taller, blonde man who stepped from the car.

"I don't see what all this fuss is about," Loki said to his brother, Thor. The large, blonde man laughed, his blue eyes shining in the sun, and clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, making him wince slightly.

"Oh, come now, Loki," He said grinning. "It's an amazing thing! Just look at it!" Loki turned back to it and all he saw was a cage. Another cage for Odin to shove him into. Another cage for Fandral to chase him around in. The man thought that he could capture Loki and have him all to his self. He was incorrigible and thought that the way Loki kept denying him was his way of saying he was interested. He refused to think that Loki had no interest in him at all.

"This is the ship they say is unsinkable?" Frigga, their mother, said as Thor helped her from the car.

"It is unsinkable," Thor exclaimed. Odin, their father came next from the car, looking up at the ship with his one eye. He'd lost the other in an accident. Loki made a small noise of disapproval. He'd always hated having to be civil to his 'family.' The only ones worth talking to were Frigga and at times, Thor.

Frigga linked her arm through Loki's and they followed Thor and Odin as they walked towards the ship. They passed many people being checked for lice and baggage checkers. They weren't bothered by any of this because they were first class. A family of the rich. Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg joined them somewhere along the way. Fandral tried to sneak his hand onto Loki's behind but he and Frigga sped up their pace and were the first onto the walkway towards the ship.

Loki had to thank his adoptive mother for being so astute about his resentment towards Fandral. The young man had to admit…this ship was beautiful, but it still felt stifling.

* * *

Four sets of eyes all scanned each other for bluffs, for uneasiness. The men across from Tony and Rhodey thought they saw it in Tony, with the way he kept shifting his eyes over to his friend and then to his cards. The others laid their cards down, showing their hands. Rhodey looked over at Tony before doing the same. One of the other men was starting to grin. All eyes fell to Tony. The brunette sighed, his dark brown eyes falling to his cards.

"Sorry, Rhodey," He said rubbing the back of his neck. "But…you won't be going to Italy any time soon."

"Oh God, Tony! You have got to be kidding me!" The black man exclaimed, slamming his palms down on the table. Tony couldn't help but grin.

"We're going back to America!" He proclaimed, throwing down his hand. The other two men shouted in a foreign language that Tony didn't understand. Rhodey grinned and nearly tackled Tony to the ground in excitement. They'd just won two tickets for the ship _Titanic_. They were going back to America!

"No you're not," The bartender said with a chuckle, pointing to the clock. "_Titanic_ is!"

"Oh, shit!" Tony exclaimed. He grabbed their winnings-including the tickets-, his small bag of belongings and his sketchbook. Rhodey was already at the door waiting for him. They raced out of the door and dashed for the docks. "Hurry up, Rhodey!" Tony threw over his shoulder when his friend fell behind.

"How the hell are you faster than me?!" Rhodey asked as he finally caught up with Tony, wondering how the shorter male could run so damned fast. They zoomed past the lice check and everything. They barely made it up the bridge.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! We're passengers!" Tony hollered before they could shut the doors. "We're passengers." He repeated holding out the two tickets.

"You need to go through the lice check," The man said sneering at them. Tony smirked.

"Already did," He said. A lie of course but the man took his word for it and let him and Rhodey on. Tony and Rhodey couldn't stop the excited laughter that bubbled from their chests as they raced through the third class level and up onto the deck.

The sight amazed Tony. The wood on the deck shone in the sun, the white paint still had its fresh smell and cheery voices shouting their goodbyes all brought a grin to the inventor's face. He and Rhodey leaned against the railing and started shouting their own goodbyes. Tony recognized a few of the women as ones he'd had a good drunken night with over the month they'd been in town.

"Hey, Tony!" Rhodey hollered over the roar of the crowd. "That chick there must remember you!" Tony looked off into the crowd to see a blonde woman shaking her fist in their general direction. He laughed and draped his arm over his friend's shoulders.

"Good thing I'm up here and not down there!" He said grinning like an idiot. Now all he needed was a bottle of whiskey and he'd be set for life. As _Titanic _set out, Tony and Rhodey went back down to the third class level and started searching for their room. The halls were crowded and they had to push up against the wall half the time just to squeeze by.

"Found it!" Rhodey called across the hall.

"Finally!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his free hand up in relief. "I thought we'd be looking forever." Rhodey snorted and rolled his eyes before pushing open the door. Tony threw his bag onto the top bunk before his friend even had a chance.

"Hi, I'm James Rhodes," Rhodey said shaking the hands of the two men they were to share the room with. He turned to Tony and rolled his eyes at the brunette as he lounged like a king on the top bunk. "I thought we were going to flip for the top bunk."

"I did flip for it," Tony said with a grin. Rhodey rolled his eyes and tossed his bag onto the bottom bunk.

"Yeah right," He grumbled before crawling onto the bottom bunk.

* * *

"Which one was it, sir?" The maid asked as Loki went through the paintings he'd brought on the voyage. He looked up at her before responding.

"It was the Starry Night by Van Gogh," He responded, sighing at the blank look he got from the young woman. "It's in shades of blue with stars, a moon and a mountain." The maid nodded and they both went back to looking for the painting.

"Is this it, sir?" The maid asked pulling out a painting and turning it towards Loki. He smiled.

"Yes, that's it," He said going over and plucking the painting from the girl's fingers. She smiled, pleased with herself and went back to taking out the other paintings while Loki went to find a good place to hang the painting.

"Do you want them all out?" She asked, pausing in her work for a moment.

"Yes," Loki answered putting the Van Gogh painting down and going back to pull another painting from it packaging. The maid went about taking out the other paintings as well. Frigga came in and smiled gently at her younger son.

"I see you're getting comfortable," She said softly, going over to examine one of the paintings. Loki shrugged and looked at the painting that the woman was examining. "Where will you put these?" She asked turning to Loki.

"Hopefully nowhere," Fandral said coming in from the deck. "They're so pointless. I don't see why you like them, Loki." Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why didn't the man go back to his own stateroom?

"They are beautiful," Frigga countered coming over to pick up a smaller painting that Loki had sat down on the loveseat. Fandral snorted and sipped at a glass of Champaign in his hand. Loki tilted his chin up in defiance and took the Starry Night painting into the bedroom, all while thinking of ways to creatively toss Fandral over the railing of the ship.

* * *

They were pulling away from their last stop and Captain Fury was feeling uncharacteristically happy. Looking out at the open ocean spread before the bow of the great _Titanic_ made him itch to find out just what the ship could do. He turned to the young woman beside him and gave her a smirk.

"Take her out to sea, Ms. Hill," He said. She grinned up at him.

"Yes, sir," She said before going to distribute the order. It was strange for there to be a woman as a First Mate, but when you had a captain as revered as Nicholas Fury commanding your ship, you didn't question him. And Maria Hill was the only First Mate he would work with anymore. He was pleased with the speed he got and folded his hands behind his back. He couldn't hold back his grin when Maria informed him that they'd reached 21 knots.

This was going to be a voyage to remember…

* * *

Tony leaned over the railing at the bow, a smirk plastered on his face. Rhodey stood beside him on the other side looking over as well. Neither of them had been on a ship as amazing as this one. Tony's father was a millionaire in America, but had stopped paying for his son's travels through Europe about a year ago. Now Tony barely had anything other than a few clothes, a bit of money, his amazing good looks and the sketchbook he clutched to most of the time. He drew people mostly, or used it for designs of projects he hoped to do when he had the money-such as the flying suit.

He stood up on the railing of the bow and grinned as the wind whipped through his hair and made his eyes burn. Rhodey laughed and shook his head at his friend, knowing exactly what he was dreaming of. Rhodey had seen the drawings for the suit and thought his friend was crazy for his dreams of flight. The taller black man laughed all the harder when Tony hollered.

Tony let his eyes close as the wind caressed his face and arms. The best feeling ever…as far as he knew.

* * *

Loki was ready to scream, like he was at so many of these gatherings. He hated having to act as the well behaved younger son of Odin. He wasn't even the man's son. He was adopted, his real parents having given him up the day he was born. He felt he didn't belong. He stuck out like a sore thumb around them-with his black hair, pale skin and poisonous green eyes. They all had blue eyes, even Frigga, and practically all of them were blonde. They were all perfectly happy in their rich world. Loki was miserable.

He wasn't even listening to the conversation around him. The man who designed _Titanic_-a small man with black hair and brown eyes, with a small voice and a distant demeanor-was sitting with them, as well as a few other men that Loki didn't care to know. The waiter came to their table and the others began to order their meals. When Loki opened his mouth to order, Fandral spoke up and ordered for both of them.

"Excuse me, Fandral, but I can order for myself," Loki said as calmly as possible. The woman that sat across from Loki-a women that his 'father' called 'New Money'-smiled in amusement.

"I think he mistook you for a woman," She said well naturedly. Loki smirked over at her. Her shoulder length red hair was curled elegantly and held up in a half-ponytail. Her name was Pepper Potts and she was engaged to a man named Phil Coulson who was waiting for her in America. Fandral seemed embarrassed and ordered for himself before Loki ordered as well. He sat there for only a few more minutes before the urge to run made him fidget.

"Do excuse me," He said standing. "I will return momentarily." He walked away from the table, knowing that their eyes were upon him. He silently thanked Ms. Potts for distracting Fandral before he could come running after him. She was a fine, strong woman. Mr. Coulson was lucky to have found her.

* * *

Tony sat up on deck, watching the people. He had somehow managed to get a small bottle of scotch and was now slowly consuming it while sketching a father and his little girl that had caught his interest. Rhodey was talking to a young man they'd met in third class named Steve Rogers. He was rather naïve about many things, but he knew a lot about who had built the _Titanic_. He was telling Rhodey about the many Irish men who'd been hired to construct the large ship while Tony sketched. A man walking about five well groomed dogs went passed them.

"I don't understand why they walk the dogs down here…" Steve said with a frown. Tony laughed.

"So that the shit doesn't stain their perfect first class deck," Tony told him, looking up from his sketch. Steve looked embarrassed by Tony's fowl tongue, but he caught sight of the other man's drawing.

"That's really good," He said leaned closer. "Do you make any money off of them?" But Tony didn't answer. When Steve had moved, Tony caught sight of the most beautiful being ever to have been created. A man in a dark suit had walked to the railing of the first class deck. His raven black hair was slicked back away from his porcelain pale skin. Long, elegant hands slid over the wood of the railing before he leaned against it. His bright green eyes caught the sun in ways that only emerald gems could. The man's head dropped down and his shoulders slumped in a sorrowful manner.

Tony tilted his head to the side, his hand coming up to scratch at the side of his goatee. He wanted to know who this raven haired man was and why he was so distressed. The man looked up and out over the ocean, a deep sigh making his chest rise and fall. Tony's breath hitched at the sight. He couldn't pull his eyes away, not even when Rhodey spoke to him. As if the man knew Tony was looking at him he turned towards him. Their eyes locked for just a moment before the pale angel turned away. But he looked Tony's way again, as though drawn to him as Tony felt drawn to the other.

An older man with an eye-patch on came up behind the young man and took a hold of his arm. The younger stiffened and moved away. Tony couldn't hear the words being said but he could tell that the older man was angry and the younger…he was harder to read, but Tony knew he wasn't happy and for some reason that fact made him sad.

* * *

Odin had barely finished yelling at Loki about walking out on lunch when they had gone to dinner. Loki had sat and acted as though nothing was wrong, but he was thinking of suicide. Would he be missed if he tossed himself from the stern of the ship? Would these people who laughed and talked around him as though wasn't even there miss the adopted son of Odin? He shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind.

Then Fandral tried to make a move on him while he was getting undressed in his stateroom. The blonde man had tried to pull him into a kiss and when Loki shoved him away he'd tried to force himself onto the slighter man. That had been the last straw. Loki managed to get away from Fandral and stormed out of the stateroom. His steps carried him out to the deck. He didn't know he was practically running to the stern until he was there, staring at the rail only three yards away. The cold had no affect on him right now. His dress shirt was undone to the middle of his chest and his hair was loose, the gel having been washed out of it already.

Slowly, he started to walk towards the stern. He reached out and wrapped his pale hands around the railing, leaning over to see the propellers churning the black water into white. His thoughts from before surfaced and his body moved of its own accord. He climbed over the rail and stood just a step away from falling into the freezing water. He leaned forward just a bit, eyes transfixed on the water. He didn't notice the man walking up behind him until he spoke.

"You're on the wrong side of railing." Loki was ashamed to say that he was startled enough to jump. His head whipped around and he was met with the deepest, darkest, most alluring brown eyes he had ever seen. Dark brown hair gently shifted across the man's tanned forehead as the wind gently played in it. He was shorter than Loki but had more muscle. He had a sharp goatee that on anyone else would've looked just wrong. On him it added to his charming looks.

"Really?" Loki countered, glaring slightly. "I hadn't noticed." The man gave him a lopsided smile that made Loki's heart flutter strangely. He turned back towards the water and didn't notice the man step closer.

"Why don't you come on over to the right side?" He asked, his head tilting to the side. Loki looked back at him and noticed that he'd gotten closer. He could tell that the shorter man was thinking he was going to jump. Maybe he was. He wasn't sure.

"I might," Loki said with a shrug. The man came closer, tentatively.

"Need any help with that?" He asked. Loki scoffed and started to turn back around to climb back over the rail. He foot slipped out from under him and all he felt was air. He hands grasped the railing and there was a warm hand suddenly surrounding his forearm. "Got ya!" The man declared.

"What a relief," Loki quipped. The man chuckled airily and Loki started to pull himself up with the man's help. He was almost over the rail when his foot caught on the last rung and he fell forward into the man. They hit the deck and rolled. Loki groaned when he landed on his back, his eyes squeezed shut in slight pain. When he opened his eyes, he nearly stopped breathing.

Round, dark brown eyes peered down at him, a strange expression within them. Neither of them moved. They hardly even dared to breathe. Nothing existed except for them. The ship around them seemed to disappear. Loki's hand twitched to reach up and card through those dark brown locks to see if they were just as soft as they looked. Loki felt a calloused finger gently brush the skin on his neck.

"What's your name?" The man above him asked. His voice was soft, barely even a whisper.

"Loki. Loki Odinson," He answered just as softly. "Yours?" The man smirked, but it looked more like a smile.

"Tony Stark," He replied. They heard footsteps and Tony began to pull away from Loki. They both stood and Loki began to feel the cold, shivering slightly. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm up. He felt something dropped on his shoulders and looked over to see Tony putting his jacket around Loki. "You need it more than me right now," He said motioning to the way Loki's shirt was practically all the way open. Loki chuckled.

"Yes…well I was in a bit of hurry," He said pulling the jacket around him. "Thank you, Mr. Stark." Tony grimaced.

"Call me Tony," He said. "'Mr. Stark' is my dad." Loki's lips lifted into a small smile.

"I prefer 'Anthony,'" He said. Tony was about to say something when a booming voice erupted from somewhere behind them.

"Brother!" Loki cringed and glared at the bulky blonde came jogging towards them. "What happened? Fandral told me you were distressed." The man clapped his hands down onto Loki's shoulders, making him flinch slightly.

"Is that what that demented pervert told you?" Loki sneered. Thor seemed confused. "He was sorely mistaken. _He_ was the one who caused my distress, if anything!"

"Um…Can I ask what's going on?" Tony asked, stepping up beside Loki. Loki sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Anthony, this is my elder brother Thor Odinson. Thor this is Anthony Stark. He kept me from ending up as shark bait," Loki told him. Thor looked at the short man beside his brother and was about to say something when Fandral ran up to them.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, instantly moving to place his hand on Loki's lower back. Loki moved away from him, glaring. Tony tensed. Something about this man made him nervous. Especially with the way he advanced on Loki. He watched as the blonde man hovered around Loki like a fly.

"Everything is fine, Fandral," Loki said glaring hard at the man. "I was about to retire to my room to sleep…_alone._" He hissed the last word between gritted teeth. He then turned to Tony with a pleasant smile. "I apologize for having to leave so quickly, Mr. Stark. Perhaps you can join my family and me for dinner tomorrow evening?" Tony stared at Loki and then the other two men. When he looked back at Loki, he couldn't resist the grin that spread across his face.

"Why not?" He said shoving his hands into his pockets. Loki chuckled softly.

"Very well then," He said handing Tony back his jacket. "I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Stark. I bid you a good night." He turned and began walking away. Thor and Fandral both followed after him. Fandral thankfully went to his own stateroom and left Loki alone. Thor informed their father and mother of their dinner guest. Odin wasn't too pleased at first but Frigga convinced him it would be interesting. Loki couldn't stop the smile that stretched his lips as he dressed for bed. Then, a knock sounded.

"Come in," He called, instantly regretting it when Fandral came in. He lingered in the doorway from a moment, his hands held behind his back.

"I offended you earlier," He said sheepishly. "I do apologize. I had not meant to do so and…I hope this makes up for that." He brought his hands out from behind his back to show Loki a box. Fandral opened it and Loki's eyes widened. A heart shaped blue diamond glittered on a silver chain within the box.

"Fandral, that is a blue diamond, is it not?" Loki asked moving towards the man. Fandral grinned, pleased with himself.

"It is," He said taking the necklace from the box. "52 karats. May I?" He held the necklace up with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes," Loki said with a nod and allowed Fandral to fasten the necklace around his neck. He moved to the mirror and looked at it as it hung down just below the hollow between his collarbones. The necklace was heavy and looked almost too big. But it was elegant.

"Louis the XVI wore it," Fandral started to explain, coming up behind Loki. "It was called _Le Coeur De La Mer._"

"The Heart of the Ocean," Loki whispered, fingering the diamond. Fandral chuckled and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Thank you, Fandral. It's exquisite." Fandral grinned, but his face fell after a moment.

"Loki…why do you deny me?" He asked softly. Loki didn't look at him, nor did he speak. He merely turned away and took the necklace off. He laid it in the box and put it inside the safe he kept next to the bed.

"Goodnight, Fandral," Loki said turning to him. Fandral sighed and left with a meager 'goodnight.' Loki shut off his lights and crawled into bed. When he shut his eyes he dreamed of dark brown eyes and calloused hands.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, please review. I hope you like it. **


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner and A Party

**A/N: It's still in a trial period, but I couldn't stop writing when I started this chapter so it's out sooner than I thought it would be. If I do continue this, then I should let you know that the rating will go up in later chapters. Anyway, please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dinner and a Party

Loki found Tony the next day on the third class deck. The man was leaning against the railing talking with a couple of men. Loki could hear Tony's laughter from where he stood. It was loud and easily carried over the conversations around them. It made Loki smile. He approached the trio and cleared his throat, making them look up at him.

"Good afternoon, Anthony," Loki said, nodding to the other two with him. "I was hoping you would come and walk with me before dinner." Tony smiled and pushed away from the railing, holding a sketchbook close to his side.

"I'd love to," He said following Loki. "Oh!" He exclaimed before stopping, catching Loki's attention. "Loki, these are my friends Rhodey and Steve. Guys this is Loki." Steve and Rhodey gave their hellos before the pair of them left. Loki and Tony went up to the first class deck to walk.

"So, Anthony, where are you from?" Loki asked as they walked.

"New York," Tony answered, looking over at the man beside him. "I left when I was sixteen. Me and Rhodey ran off and used my dad's funds to get to Europe. Dear dad stopped funding me about a year ago and now I have nothing except a few pairs of clothes, a bit of money and this." He motioned to his sketchbook. "What about you?" Loki shrugged.

"My father is what you would call 'Old Money,'" He explained. "He adopted me when I was an infant. My brother is of course the favored one-being older and more…" He chuckled humorlessly, "obedient." Tony laughed.

"Yeah, I have that problem too," He said. "I was never very obedient either. When I ran off I knew it would only a matter of time before the old man stopped giving me money." Loki smirked and looked over at Tony, his eyes taking in the way his dark eyes bent the light of the sun-the way they sparkled. He saw the soft curve of his mouth as he smiled at him. Tony was a very handsome man. "I guess he's mostly disappointed about my reputation with women."

"I take it you are quite popular with the fairer sex," Loki said with a teasing smirk. Tony laughed and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, _real_ popular," He said, hinting at his playboy nature. They walked in silence for a few minutes before the curiosity got the better of Tony. "What were you doing last night, hanging over the rail like that?" Loki sighed.

"Everything was closing in on me it seemed," He explained softly. "The people around me and the dullness of it all. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Before I even realized what was happening I was…" He looked over at Tony and smirked, "standing on the wrong side of the railing." Tony laughed and scratched the side of his goatee.

"Well, you're on the right side of it now," Tony said grinning. "I must've done something right." Loki smirked.

"Yes, you must have," He said. His eyes fell to the sketchbook under Tony's arm. "May I?" He asked holding his hand out towards the sketchbook. Tony looked down at the sketchbook as though he'd forgotten he'd even had it.

"Sure," He said holding it out to Loki. The taller man smiled and took it carefully from Tony's hand. They went and sat down on a couple of the deck chairs while Loki went through the sketchbook. He stopped on a particular page and tilted his head to the side.

"Anthony, what exactly is this?" Loki asked looking up at the other man and shifting the sketchbook so that he could get a better look. Tony looked at the page and saw that it was the drawing he'd done of the flying suit he'd wanted to try and make.

"That's kind of a dream of mine," Tony explained. "I haven't quite figured out how it'll work yet, but it's supposed to fly." Loki frowned slightly.

"On its own?" He asked skeptically. Tony laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's supposed to have someone in it," He said grinning. "I know it's pretty farfetched, but I want to see if I can actually make it when I get to New York. Maybe get on my dad's good side so that he'll fund me again." Tony shrugged. "Just a thought." Loki smirked.

"If he does not fund you, I would gladly use my father's fortune to do so," He said turning to the page of the book. His head tilted to the other side and he quirked an eyebrow. Tony chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Exquisite," Loki said looking over at Tony. The picture was of a naked woman standing in what looked like a dance studio, up against the bar before the large mirrors.

"She was one of the few women I actually didn't sleep with," Tony said with a laugh. "I think anyway." Loki chuckled softly and continued through the sketchbook.

"You do wonderful work, Anthony," Loki said, running his finger over the hands of a woman sitting at a table with a faraway look in her eyes.

"It's just a hobby," Tony said with a shrug. He looked over at Loki, watching the way his emerald eyes slowly moved over the pages. His next words came unbidden from his lips. "Maybe I could draw you sometime." Loki looked up at him, a look of slight surprise etched on his pale face. Their eyes met and Tony was once again struck dumb by the man's beauty. A gently smile pulled at the corner of Loki's lips after a moment.

"I'd like that," He said softly. Tony grinned and continued to show Loki the rest of his drawings.

* * *

Frigga and a group of ladies were just finishing their tea when Pepper Potts came to join them. The others couldn't stand the red-headed woman, but Frigga through she was intriguing. The young woman was strong with a charm of her own that she hadn't seen very much. She was proud of herself and was independent in ways that Frigga had only seen in her sons and husband. She was a breath of fresh air to the older woman.

"Afternoon ladies," She said pleasantly.

"Hello, Pepper," Frigga greeted with a small smile. "We just finished with tea and were about to take a walk around deck. Would you like to join us?" The women around Frigga stiffened at her offer, hopeful that she would say no.

"I'd love to, Frigga," Pepper said. "I need to catch up on things anyway." She grinned and stood at Frigga's side as they walked from the room. They passed Captain Fury and Mr. Ismay as they left, the two men deep into a conversation.

"You have yet to light the last four boilers," Mr. Ismay said looking over the report in his hand. Fury looked at him skeptically.

"We're making good time, there's no need for that," He explained. Mr. Ismay sighed and folded up the paper. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table in front of him.

"The papers know of _Titanic_'s size," He said bringing his cigarette to his lips. "Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We have got to give them something new to print." He leaned back and looked at Fury meaningfully. "This maiden voyage _must_ make headlines." Fury glared at the other man.

"Mr. Ismay, I would rather not push the engines until they have been properly run," He explained evenly. Mr. Ismay sighed and leaned against the table again.

"Of course, I'm just a passenger," He said with disdain. "I'll leave it to you and your officers to decide what is best. But wouldn't you rather end your career by getting to New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all? Make the morning papers and retire with a bang, Fury?" The Captain glared harder at the man, but after a moment he nodded. Better to give the man what he wanted than to deal with the repercussions should he not.

* * *

"Rhodey and I mostly just get by with gambling and a few odd jobs," Tony was explaining to Loki. They were leaning against the railing of the deck, watching the sun as it began to set against the ocean. They had talked for most of the day about their lives and other things. "I have seen enough damn dirty horse stalls to last me three life times." Loki chuckled and shook his head.

"I have ridden my fair share of horses," He said looking over at Tony. "Never had to clean them myself, however."

"You're lucky then," Tony said chuckling. "It's disgusting! Never again." Loki laughed and looked back out at the setting sun. "Have you ever been to America?" Tony asked turning fully to look at Loki. The taller man's body was bent at the waist as he leaned against the rail, the wind played gently in his raven tresses. His long, elegant fingers were laced together and his long legs were crossed at the ankle. Loki turned his head to look at Tony.

"Never," He said shaking his head. "I have wanted to for a long time. They say it is the land of the free. Is that true, Anthony?" Tony smiled and put a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder.

"It can be," He said, gentler than normal. A small, barely there smile graced Loki's lips. "If you have the right guide, of course." Tony pressed a hand to his own chest in a boastful way. He was back to his normal self. Loki laughed and shook his head at Tony.

"And who might the right guide be?" Loki asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Tony sputtered, as though offended.

"Me, of course!" He said a bit loudly. Loki laughed again and turned fully to Tony, leaned his arm against the railing. He tilted his head to the side, a wide smirk on his lips. He couldn't help but become lost in the other man's round dark eyes, just as he had when he'd met him the night before.

"Loki," A feminine voice said from behind them, making them turn. Frigga stood there with a few of the other women.

"Hello mother," Loki said standing up straight and nodding slightly to her. The woman came closer to them and smiled warmly to him. "Mother, I would like you to meet my dinner guest, Mr. Anthony Stark. Anthony, this is my mother, Frigga Odinson." Tony smiled and took Frigga's hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Odinson," He said putting on a charming smile. Frigga smiled approvingly at Tony.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Stark," She said, glancing to Loki with a little smile. Frigga knew that Loki's tastes leaned more towards the male gender than the female when it came to significant others. And for some reason the woman didn't care. She was just glad that something made her son happy. Odin didn't know of course, and neither did Thor. They preferred it that way. From the look that Frigga gave Loki, she approved of Tony immensely.

"Just call me 'Tony,'" The brunette insisted.

"Well, Tony, this is Miss Pepper Potts," Frigga went on with introducing the other women. When the introductions were finished the others left, giving excuses about getting ready for dinner or things such as that. Frigga and Pepper stayed to become acquainted with Tony. "Tony, Loki was telling me about what happened last night. I'm glad you were there, or I might not have a son." Loki looked down at his shoes as a slight dusting of pink graced his pale cheeks.

"Well, like I told Loki, I must've done something right," Tony said grinning. Pepper was about to say something when the trumpet sounded, announcing dinner. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Why do they have to do that? It's like we're in the army!" She exclaimed. Tony laughed and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Tony," Frigga said. "We will see you at dinner."

"Goodbye, Anthony," Loki said offering his hand. "See you at dinner." Tony took Loki's hand and shook it. Loki smiled before Frigga hooked her arm with Loki's and they began walking away. Tony grinned as he watched Loki leave. He couldn't get over how unearthly Loki seemed. He really was an angel as far as Tony was concerned.

"Tony!" Tony snapped out of his admiring when Pepper stood in front of him. "There you are," She said giggling. "You seem to know what you're doing when it comes to charm, but you don't seem to have anything to wear." Tony laughed weakly.

"I don't," He admitted. Pepper grinned.

"Come on, you might fit into one of Phil's suits I'm bringing to him," She said motioning for him to follow her to her stateroom to change. She pulled out a three piece suit and handed it to Tony. He went into a separate room to change while Pepper changed into an evening gown as well. When Tony came back into the room Pepper couldn't help but grin.

"It fits," Tony said examining himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it so that it wasn't in such disarray. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Well, we wouldn't want Loki's dinner date looking shabby, now would we?" Pepper said, beginning to fix her hair. Tony stared at her in shock. She caught the expression in the reflection of the mirror and laughed. "I saw the way you were gazing after him like a love sick puppy! And the way he was looking at you." She pointed at him with her comb.

"I was not looking at him like a love sick puppy," Tony said indignantly, shoving his hands into his pockets. Pepper laughed.

"Oh, bull!" She said waving him off. "Just be careful with that around that Fandral character. He acts like Loki's his fiancée or something, treats him like he's a woman." Tony frowned, recalling the man from the night before.

"Loki doesn't like him, does he?" He asked. Pepper scoffed and began to put her hair up in an elegant up-do.

"Of course not," She said turning to Tony. "He annoys Loki. You go on, I'll be there soon." Tony smirked.

"Thanks again, Ms. Potts," He said starting to leave. He left the staterooms and made his way to the dining room. He took a deep breath before walking through the glass doors as they were opened for him. It had been a few years since he'd been in a fancy place like this. He glanced at the clock at the top of the staircase before walking down the steps. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited. The first to come down was Frigga and her husband, a formidable looking man with gray hair and beard. He was missing an eye that was covered in an eye-patch, but the eye that he still had looked cold and unfeeling. The man behind him was laughing hardily with a group of three other men. On his arm was a young woman with light brown hair and a sweet disposition. Behind them all was Loki.

He walked down the staircase with a natural grace that his father and his brother didn't seem to have. Odin seemed stiff and Thor wasn't much better. Amongst these men, Loki seemed out of place. He should've been placed on a throne rather than at a dinner table. Odin and Frigga began to converse with a group off to the side of where Tony was standing and Thor and his group were too engrossed in their own conversations to notice him as he approached Loki.

"Thank you for coming, Anthony," Loki said with a gracious smile. Tony grinned.

"No, thank you for getting here soon," He said chuckling softly. "I've always hated these things." Loki laughed and touched Tony's arm softly.

"So have I," He said folding his hand behind his back. "I'm sure we'll survive, however. Father is not very please that I've invited you. He's afraid it will ruin his reputation as most heartless man on this ship." Tony snickered.

"I doubt he'll ever ruin that," He said as they began to walk. Every now and then their arms would brush and Tony would have to resist the urge to intertwine their fingers together. As they entered the main part of the dining room Loki introduced Tony to different men and women. The women seemed fawn over Loki like young teenagers. He took it was a practiced ease and was never caught by them for longer than he wanted to be.

"Good evening, gentlemen," A familiar voice caught the pair's attention. They turned and smiled at Pepper as she approached them. "Care to escort a lady to dinner?"

"It would be an honor, Ms. Potts," Loki said offering his arm.

"It's the least we can do," Tony added, offering his as well. Pepper giggled and looped her arms through each of theirs.

"Well, this is a treat," She said as they began to walk towards their table. "It's not every day a girl gets two very handsome escorts." They made it to the table and Pepper found herself between Tony and Frigga. On Tony's other side was Loki, who had Fandral on his other side, unfortunately.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, this is Anthony Stark," Loki introduced before they sat down.

"Anthony Stark?" A man named Aster questioned. "Any relation to the acclaimed Howard Stark?" Tony put on his most charming smile before answering.

"I'm his only son, to be exact," He said truthfully.

"Really?" Fandral questioned quirking an eyebrow as he leaned over Loki a bit to look at Tony. "I heard that Howard disowned his only son." Loki glared at Fandral, the man only grinned smugly. Tony returned the grin with one of his own.

"Not disowned, he just stopped paying for my travels," He explained. "Decided I should be humbled. It paid off well, if you ask me." Well natured chuckled reverberated around the table.

"Anthony has a knack for art," Loki said when conversation began to dwindle. "I had the honor of looking at some of his work. I believe you would greatly appreciate it, mother." Frigga looked over at Tony and smiled.

"I would love to see your work, Tony," She said. "Perhaps you could bring it by the stateroom sometime."

"Oh, god," Fandral scoffed. "You aren't going to go on about that dumb art again, are you? I still do not see the point."

"That's because you have horrendous taste, Fandral," Loki said smoothly. Fandral faltered for a moment before leaning back in his seat with a glare.

"What do you hope to do once we dock in America?" Odin asked, finally making his voice heard. Silence fell on the table and all eyes fell to Tony. Loki nodded encouragingly when the brunette looked over at him.

"I'm hoping to get back into my father's good graces and start working on some of my own projects," Tony explained, meeting Odin's one-eyed gaze. "But, if my father refuses…then I'll just have to find funding somewhere else." He glanced at Loki with a smirk. "Or fund myself. It's something I'm determined to do."

"A man with ambition," Odin said with a small, approving smile. It only made him more intimidating. Dinner conversation revolved around Tony for the most part. The man took it well and easily answered every question. Loki could barely take his eyes off of him. The way he gestured and charmed everyone at the table was amazing. Even Odin seemed taken with the loud young man. As time moved on, Odin stood. "Gentlemen, I would ask that you join me for a brandy," He announced. As he spoke, Tony slipped a piece of paper to Loki under the table.

"Mr. Stark, will you be joining us?" Thor asked as he stood. Tony stood but shook his head.

"No, I should be getting back," He said with a charming smile. "Thank you for having me. It was a pleasure. Ladies." He turned to the ladies and gave a light nod. He turned and walked from the table. Loki glanced down at the paper and quickly read the words written in slanted lettering.

_Meet me by the clock at the top of the stairs._

_-Tony_

Loki pocketed the note and stood. He tried to hide the smirk threatening to spread his lips.

"I must apologize, gentlemen, but I will not be joining you for brandy, either," He said folding his hands behind his back. "I will retire early this night. Good evening and goodnight." He turned and walked away from the table, feeling Odin's one-eyed glare on his back. He found his way easily to the staircase that led to the clock and stopped. His breath hitched at the sight before him. Tony's back was turned and he was leaning against the wooden railing. His legs were crossed at the ankles as well as his arms, and his head was tilted back to look at the glass ceiling. Loki drew in a breath before starting up the stairs. Tony turned around when he heard his foot falls and grinned.

"Come on, why don't I give you a taste of that freedom?" He asked nodding towards the exit. Loki grinned.

"Why not?" He said following Tony out of the dining room. They made their way from the first class to the third class area. Music like nothing Loki had ever heard before came pouring out of the third class dining hall. "What is that?" He asked, his head tilting to the side to get a better listen at the music.

"Hm? Oh, that's where we're headed," Tony said with a grin. He grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled him down the steps into the dining hall. The smoke made Loki's eyes water and the music was so loud he could barely hear Tony's footfalls in front of him.

"Tony! There you are!" A man hollered running over to wrap his arm around Tony's shoulders. "What's with the suit?" The man was a bit shorter than Tony with dusty blonde hair and blue eyes. He spotted Loki and grinned.

"I was invited to dinner in first class," Tony explained. He took off the suit jacket and the vest and undid the bowtie around his neck and tossed them over the back of a nearby chair. "Loki, this is Clint Barton, Clint this is Loki Odinson." Clint grinned at Loki.

"Hey! Nice to meet you," He said shaking Loki's hand.

"Same to you," Loki said shrugging out of his own suit jacket and loosening his tie. "So this is where you spend you evenings?" He quirked an eyebrow at Tony. Tony was about to answer when Clint answered for him.

"Either here or in another lady's bed!" He said with a laugh. "Come on, we need someone to beat Tasha at poker. She's taking all our money." Tony barked a laugh and put his arm around Loki's shoulders.

"You ever play poker?" He asked as they approached a round table where three people sat. Loki shrugged.

"Every now and then," He said sliding into a seat beside a woman with short red hair. He recognized Steve and Rhodey from earlier.

"Alright, then you're playing," Tony said grabbing a chair and situating himself beside Loki. "You already know Steve and Rhodey. This hard headed thing is Natasha Romanov, Clint's girl." The red headed woman turned to Loki and nodded.

"Hi," She said shortly. "It's nice to meet you." Loki nodded to her as well.

"And you. I'm Loki," He offered his hand and she shook it shortly before turning back to shuffling the cards.

"Deal me and Loki in on this one, Natasha," Tony said grinning. Natasha looked over at the two of them with stormy gray eyes before nodding and starting to deal out the cards. At some point it was a show down between Natasha and Loki. Each was bidding higher until finally Natasha made the choice to fold. Loki grinned deviously and put down his cards, showing that he had won with nothing more than a single pair of threes.

"How the hell do you have such a damn good poker face?!" Tony finally demanded after the fourth hand. Loki chuckled and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head towards Tony.

"Years of practice," He said smoothly. "That's the advantage of being the adopted son of Odin. You always have to keep them guessing." Tony laughed and ordered another round of that Irish beer. They were all rather tipsy already, but why not get drunk? Loki was explaining to Tony that it was Bruce Banner who designed _Titanic_ when a shadow appeared on the stairwell. No one noticed them.

Hogun stood against the wall watching as Loki and Tony interacted with each other. They touched more than was necessary and as they continued to drink they would lean against each other to talk and laugh. After watching them for another half hour, Hogun the Grimm walked silently back up the stairwell to report to Fandral.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Forbidden

**A/N: I'm liking this story too much right now XD. A giant 'thank you' to those that have reviewed and I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. Once again, reviews are loved!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Forbidden

Loki had barely gotten into his room. He was unbuttoning his shirt when Fandral came bursting through the door. His face was red with rage and his blue eyes glared hard into Loki's own surprised green ones. Fandral grabbed Loki's arm and yanked him towards him.

"Hogun has just informed me that you were in the third class dining room with that man! That Tony Stark of yours!" He shouted. Loki jerked his arm out of Fandral's grasp and glared hard at him. The buzz he was happily drowning in from the strong liquor was now gone.

"What I do is none of your concern, Fandral," He said coldly. "I am not some woman that you can order about. I am a man, and you are under the illusion that I will ever have feelings for you. I never have and I certainly never will." Fandral's face darkened and he smirked.

"Just wait until your father hears about this," He said smugly. Loki's eyes widened in fear.

"You wouldn't dare!" He breathed threateningly. Fandral grinned and folded his arms behind his back. He walked around the room, feeling Loki's cold glare upon him.

"I wouldn't be the one to tell him," He said turning to look at Loki again. "You're father doesn't trust me. But he does trust…others." His grin only grew as Loki glared harder. "Have a good night, Loki. Ta." He waved shortly before leaving Loki's room. Loki sat heavily onto the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was not looking forward to the morning. With a sigh he stood and started getting ready for bed again.

Morning wasn't much better. He got dressed and tied his hair back instead of gelling it. When he walked out to the private deck to have breakfast with his family, he found only Odin sitting at the round table. Slowly he approached the table and sat down across from the older man. Odin studied Loki as he poured himself some coffee and mixed in two sugars. The younger man watched his adoptive father out of the corner of his eye as he started to eat.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment, father?" Loki asked after about three minutes of silence. Odin chuckled mirthlessly and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm just wondering how long you thought you could get away with your acts of sodomy without me knowing," He said folding his arms over his stomach. Loki's eyes widened minimally, but Odin caught it. "Thor told me that Hogun saw you with that Stark boy from last night. That you were…closer than mere friends."

"What would give him that idea?" Loki asked trying to seem unaffected. He started to butter his toast, keeping his eyes from Odin's single blue one.

"The fact that you were in the third class area, practically rubbing against each other," He said, malice lacing his voice. Loki rolled his eyes and returned to his breakfast. His nerves were shot, but he wasn't about to let that show in front of Odin. "I forbid you to see that man again."

"Father-!" Loki began to protest, but Odin raised a silencing hand. Loki pressed his lips together in a tight line and waited, stiffly.

"And I'm having both Hogun and Volstagg keep an eye on you to make sure you don't," Odin finally continued. Loki's face fell into a neutral mask. He nodded mutely to his 'father' and returned to mechanically eating his breakfast. He remembered the night before, meeting all of Tony friends and feeling truly at ease. He knew he was attracted to Tony in ways he'd never been before, and last night had only enhanced that attraction. He remembered feeling tired at some point and resting his head on a broad shoulder, being surrounded by a soothing, spicy scent. That had been Tony. The arm around his waist and the hand that rubbed gently against his side had been Tony's. He'd never felt like that before and the thought of never being able to see the man again made him suddenly feel cold and empty. Alone.

Thor had treated him with angry silence when he came inside from the deck. He practically shoved past Loki to get into his room. For the first time in eleven years he cried. They were silent tears, unhindered by sobs. They stopped before he left with his family to join the congregation for mass. They were the perfect picture of a family. Thor's fiancée Jane joined them before they entered the makeshift church. The tension was evident in the air around them, but no one seemed to notice. And none of them saw the dullness of Loki's normally bright green eyes.

* * *

Tony was feeling elated that morning as he made his way into the first class area. He was planning on seeing Loki again. The young man made him feel something he'd never felt before. When he had his arm around him the night before he hadn't cared about what the others thought, all that mattered was Loki was there with him. He wanted to be with Loki again today, and he felt that nothing could stop him. He spotted a familiar head of tousled black hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Hey, Bruce," He said patting the man's shoulder to get his attention. The other man's head shot up in surprise before smiling. Bruce Banner was a rather modest man-the complete opposite of what Tony had expected from the man who'd designed _Titanic_.

"Hi Tony," Bruce said before going on with whatever it was he'd been doing before. Tony jogged down the steps and walked towards the dining room where they were having church. He nodded to the men outside, expecting them to open the door for him, but instead they stepped in front of him.

"Come on, I just want to talk to someone in there for a minute," He said with a lopsided grin. The men shook their head.

"You are not supposed to be in here," One of them said when Tony tried to slide past them. He frowned.

"Come on, I was here last night. Don't you recognize me?" He asked tilting his head to the side. The man shook his head.

"No, I don't. Now you have to leave," He said pointing up the stairs. Tony saw one of the men from last night coming up to the doors. He was tall and robust with a large red beard.

"He'll tell you," He said motioning to him once the doors were opened. "Hey, I just need to-."

"Mr. Odinson wants you to have this for being of some entertainment to their son last night," The man said pulling a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and handing it to Tony. Tony shook his head and pushed the man's hand away.

"I don't want you money," He said frowning. "I just want to-."

"And to remind you that you are the holder of a third class ticket and your presence here is not appropriate any longer," He continued, holding out the money again. Tony scoffed.

"You guys are really something," He said shaking his head. "I just want to talk to Loki for a seco-."

"Gentlemen, see that Mr. Stark finds his way to where he belongs," The large man said before giving the men each a hundred dollars, turning on his heal and walking away from Tony.

"Yes, sir," One of them said. "Come along." They went and grabbed Tony by the arms and started to walk him out of the dining area. He turned his head to look into the congregation as the doors closed and caught sight of a pair of poison green eyes. Loki looked practically dead. Tony relented and let the men take him out to the third class deck. He'd find a way to see Loki again. No matter how long it took.

* * *

Frigga had brought Loki up to the captain's deck with her to try and cheer up her seemingly emotionless son. It wasn't working. Loki just stared out the window at the ocean, seemingly lost. Frigga sighed and continued her conversation with Fury and Bruce Banner until a young messenger boy came up to the captain.

"Excuse me, sir. There's been another ice warning. This one from the _Noordam,_" The young man said handing Fury a note. The man looked at the piece of paper with a small frown. Loki turned from the window and looked at the trio standing a few feet away from him. Fury looked up and gave a small, reassuring smile to Frigga.

"Nothing to worry about," He said folding up the note and shoving it into his pocket. "It's normal for this time year. We're speeding up right now. I've given the order to light the last boilers." Loki turned and looked back out the window, uninterested in their conversation. Frigga sighed and turned back to her conversation with the two men.

* * *

Tony had been searching for a way to climb up to the first class deck for hours. He'd finally found one and climbed up and over the railing easily without being spotted. He grabbed a long coat and a hat so that he wouldn't be recognized. He straightened his hair and put the hat on, slipping his arms through the sleeves of the jacket and began walking. He searched for Loki around deck, knowing in his gut that he had to be there somewhere. He would find the raven haired man. If Tony Stark was anything, he was determined.

* * *

"Mr. Banner, from what I've calculated in my mind…there are hardly enough life boats for all the passengers onboard," Loki said folding his arms behind his back. He was the perfect picture of obedient elegance. Bruce Banner smiled.

"Half actually," He admitted, looking down at his feet as he walked. "You miss nothing, Mr. Odinson." Loki resisted the urge to cringe at the name. "I put in these new type davits which can take an extra row of boats inside this one…but some thought that the deck would look too cluttered so I was, unfortunately, overruled." Fandral came around from where he'd been behind the pair.

"It's a waste of deck space as it is," He said tapping one of the lifeboats with his foot. "Especially on an unsinkable ship." Loki scoffed at the man and rolled his eyes. Bruce chuckled lightly at Loki's actions.

"Don't worry," He said looking up at the taller man. "It's a sound ship." He turned to Loki's mother and Fandral. "Just keeping going and next will be the engine room." Loki drifted along behind him until he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and was met with a familiar pair of dark brown eyes. Tony motioned for Loki to follow him and he pulled him into an empty room.

"Anthony, we can't. I can't see you any longer," Loki said when the door closed. He didn't want Tony hurt, and he knew he would be if Odin found out that he'd gone against him. He tried to move past Tony, but the shorter man stopped him.

"Wait, Loki. I just want to talk to you," Tony pleaded, tossing the hat he'd be wearing aside.

"No, Anthony," Loki said putting a hand against Tony's chest. "Odin…If he finds out that I'm with you and that I've gone against his order he will do everything in his power to make sure you disappear from the face of the earth." Tony ignored him and reached up to caress Loki's cheekbone with his fingertips.

"Loki…I've never met someone like you," He said gently as Loki leaned into his touch. "You're stubborn and self righteous. You insult everyone without even a blink of an eye and you confuse the hell out of me." Loki rolled he eyes and was about to leave when he heard Tony's next words. "But, under that there's this amazing person that makes me feel things that I've never felt before. And…" Tony faltered and chewed on his bottom lip.

"I need to go, Anthony," Loki tried again to leave, but Tony grabbed him.

"Goddamn it, Loki!" He exclaimed. "Just let me try and say this alright?!" Loki watched him. The way Tony's eyes darted down to the floor and then back up to his own green eyes showed just how nervous he was. "I know how the world works between your class and mine. I used to be in your class, but my dad changed that for me. But there is something about you that just…makes me want to never be away from you. I've never felt this way before, and I'll be damned if I'll have that taken away from me by a bunch of stuck-up fucks that can't see past their own noses. But what I want to know is…are you okay with what's been decided for you?" Loki stared at Tony for a moment wishing for the entire world that he could say 'no, take me away from this.' But he couldn't. Odin would find them and most likely kill them because of his own beliefs.

"Yes," He finally answered, stepping away from Tony. "I am." Tony scoffed and shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't believe you," He said looking at Loki with determination in his brown eyes. "Odin has trapped you in his world and you can't see any way out." He stepped closer to Loki and slid his hand up that long pale neck, around to the nape. His thumb stroked Loki's pale cheek. Loki's green eyes watered. "They're killing you, Loki…and you're letting them."

"Oh, Anthony," Loki sighed softly, his eyes closing for a moment as he leaned into Tony's hand. "You cannot save me from them."

"I know, but _you _can," Tony said stroking Loki's cheek. Loki reached up to hold Tony's hand for a moment. He looked at the brunette longingly. Tony leaned closer, their lips almost touched before Loki pulled away.

"I'm going back, Tony," He said, his mind made up. It was the safest way to go. "Please…don't try to see me again." He squeezed Tony's hand gently before turning and leaving the room, hiding tears that were starting to shimmer in his eyes. Tony watched him leave, his hands curling into fists. He punched the wall with a curse. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

Loki caught up with his mother and the others a few minutes later. They joined Odin and Thor for lunch about half an hour after Loki's encounter with Tony. The conversation buzzed around Loki but he couldn't concentrate on it. Tony's words ran through his mind and he could still feel his hand on his cheek. He glanced around the table and the way these people moved so animatedly. He turned and looked around the room, seeing young children dressed as their parents and acting as though they were fully grown. Trapped. That's what Tony as called him. And he felt it.

Everywhere he went he was caged by Odin. The older man tried to keep his younger, adopted son hidden behind the bright shine of Thor. He was always shoved back into the shadows because of his nature. Because he wasn't his real son. Because he was wrong according to society. He wished the world was as accepting as his mother and Pepper. But that would never happen. Looking around him, he made a final decision.

To hell with Odin and his cages. He was going to be happy for once in his short life.

* * *

Tony leaned against the bow railing, staring at the churning waters below. The sun was setting, turning the sky shades of orange and pink and purple. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He'd really screwed up. Why the hell had he thought that Loki would feel something for him? It was a dream. Last night they had been drunk and leaning against each other for support-nothing more. At least, that's what he told himself. He'd never felt this way about anyone. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want it to end.

But Loki had told him not to try and see him again. Tony sighed and dropped his head between his shoulders, feeling as though the world was falling down around him. But when he heard that soft voice behind him his head lifted and he spun around in shock. Bright, poison green eyes stared back at him and pale lips curved up into the smallest of smiles.

"Good evening, Anthony."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's shorter than the other chapters but I wanted it to end here. Reviews are loved! **


	5. Chapter 4: Last Hours

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but it was Christmas and I was really busy. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Rating has gone up because of nudity and because I'm paranoid. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did…but I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Last Hours

"Good afternoon, Anthony," Loki said, his hands folded behind his back and a small smile spread across his pale lips. The setting sun was reflected in those shining pools of green before him, making Tony want to drown in them. "I have changed my mind." Tony grinned and Loki started to step closer. "They told me you might be up here." He stepped up to the bow railing next to Tony.

"Who's 'they'?" Tony asked turned to rest his arms on the railing, smirking over at Loki as he did the same.

"Your friends, Rhodey and Steven," He said looking over at Tony. "Rhodey said you like it up here." Tony grinned widely and stood up.

"Wanna see why?" He asked. Loki tilted his head to the side, contemplating what it was that Tony was wanting to show him. Before he had a chance to answer, Tony had grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the very front part of the bow. "Step up on the rail." Loki did as he was told and the wind started to caress his cheeks and run through his hair. Loki laughed and looked down at Tony.

"Is this what you dream of when you draw your flying suits?" He asked grinning. Tony laughed and stepped up on the railing just behind Loki, up on the second rung so he appeared taller than Loki. He put his hands on the railing beside Loki's and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Something like it," He said looking out at the horizon. Loki moved his hands over Tony's, watching the way his dark eyes lit up as the wind played in his hair. Tony intertwined his fingers with Loki's and turned to look at him, finding those green gems staring back at him. His eyes flickered down to those pale lips and then back up to Loki's eyes.

"Would you kiss me, Anthony?" Loki asked, his breath brushing against Tony's lips. Tony nodded, leaning closer. Their lips brushed and Tony heard a small gasp fall from Loki's lips before he pressed them against Tony's more firmly. The world around them fell away. Tony's arms came up to wrap around Loki's waist, their hands still intertwined. It was the most intense kiss that either of them had ever experienced. It was perfect. More perfect than the setting sun and the ocean around them. Loki lost himself in Tony, and Tony lost himself in Loki. The only things that existed were them and that kiss. Loki's hand came up to intertwine in Tony's hair, pulling him closer. Their lips melded together, moving against each other in perfect sync. When they pulled away, their lips still touched, as though they couldn't bear to part completely.

The sun sunk below the horizon, submerging them in the pitch blackness of twilight. It would be _Titanic_'s last sunset, but they didn't know, nor did they care. Tony's arms tightened around Loki's waist. Their lips came together again and it was just as the first had been…and neither of them wanted to let go.

* * *

Loki pushed open the door to his state room and walked inside with Tony close behind him. Tony shut the door and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, making the taller man chuckle softly. He placed his arms over Tony's, leaning into his embrace slightly.

"How's the lighting?" He asked, making Tony look up.

"It's good," He said letting go to look around the room at the painting scattered around. The door to the bedroom was opened a bit and he was able to look inside. "Hey, is that Van Gogh?" He asked pointing into the room. Loki came over and looked to see the Starry Night painting.

"Yes, it's one of my personal favorites," He said before slipping passed Tony into the bedroom, turning on the gas lamps. He went to safe and entered the combination. When it was opened he pulled the box with the Heart of the Ocean in it. He turned to Tony, seeing him standing with his head tilted to the side as he studied the Van Gogh painting. He walked towards him and opened the box, making him turn.

"Whoa," Tony exclaimed as he examined the necklace. "What is that?"

"It's a rare diamond," Loki said, allowing Tony to take the necklace from the box. "Fandral gave it to me as a bribe to forgive him. I took the necklace…but didn't forgive him." Tony laughed and held the necklace out a bit as he looked at it. "I want you to draw me wearing that. And…_only_ that." Tony looked over at him in shock as Loki stepped away from him. "Any objections?" Loki asked, tilting his head to the side. Tony smirked.

"Nope," He said shrugging. "I'm gonna go fix the sitting room while you undress." He handed Loki the necklace and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door as he did. He started to arrange the couches so that he would have a good angle. He took out his art pencils and started to sharpen the charcoal, feeling that would be the best one to use. He looked up when he heard the door start to open and his hands stilled. Loki leaned against the doorframe, his slim body wrapped loosely in a dark green silken robe. The material was falling gently from his shoulders and his pale chest was exposed, making Tony's heart beat like a rabbit's. Loki smirked and came into the room.

"Do accept my payment," He said holding a dime out between his pointer and middle fingers. Tony laughed and pulled the dime from between his fingers. Loki pulled the robe off and draped it across an empty chair. Tony's heart stopped. He knew then that he was in the presence of a god. Loki's dark hair fell loose around his shoulders, free of product. His green eyes shimmered and pale lips twitched with a smile. His flawless skin stretched over lean muscles and his broad chest rose and fell gently with each breath he took.

Loki had never felt more exposed. He'd been naked before a number of people for acts that he wasn't always proud of. But standing there in front of Tony was different. The way the other man drank him in; every curve, crevice and sharp angle of his body was taken in by roving dark brown eyes. He moved towards the other couch and lay on his side, his head propped up in the palm of his right hand, his dark hair spilling through his spread fingers. His other arm fell against his side. He shifted a bit and his head fell against the curve of his arm and he began to finger the ends of his hair.

"Hold it," Tony said softly. Loki stopped moving. "Move your head forward a bit." Loki moved his head so that it almost dropped off of his arm. "There." Tony brought his sketchbook to himself and looked at the blank page and then back up to Loki. "Don't move, and keep your eyes on me." He moved his charcoal pencil towards the page and eyed Loki over the edge of the book before starting to carefully draw the man in front of him. Once he started, he couldn't stop.

Loki was intrigued by the way Tony worked. His eyes darted from the page to him over and over again. His dark brown eyes scanning his body and the page in quick movements and then they would slow to take in more. They bantered back and forth every now and then, but a comfortable silence settled between them for the most part. Loki's heart was pounding. He had no idea that Tony's was pounding just the same. It was a couple of hours before he was finished with the drawing. Loki stood when he was and wrapped the robe back around him.

He looked over Tony's shoulder at the drawing as he signed it with his initials and the date. He was greatly surprised by what he saw. He realized he was seeing himself through Tony's eyes, and he'd never felt happier. Loki smiled and ran his fingers gently through the other man's hair, making him look up. He grinned up at Loki and held the drawing up to him.

"Like it?" He asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Yes," Loki said nodding. Tony shut the sketchbook and reached up to pull Loki down, kissing him slowly. Loki chuckled into the kiss as he reached for the sketchbook. Tony laughed and pulled the sketchbook out of Loki's reach. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and deepened the kiss. Tony sighed and melted into the kiss, relenting the sketchbook to Loki. The raven haired man grinned as he pulled away and went back towards the bedroom. Tony chuckled and stood, following him into the slightly dimmer room. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as the slimmer man put the sketchbook into the safe.

"I could get used to this view," He said tilting his head to the side and grinning. Loki turned and smirked at him, the shoulder of his robe falling to reveal his pale shoulder. "I could _definitely_ get used to this view." He pushed away from the door and stepped closer to Loki, putting his hands on the other's hips and drawing him near.

"Do you truly find me that captivating?" Loki asked, his smirk starting to grow into a grin. Tony laughed and moved his hand up to the exposed shoulder. His slipped his fingers under the hem of the robe before pulling it back up over his shoulder.

"You know it," He said smiling at him. Loki's smile grew and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Tony's lips. They parted and Loki went to the desk, he took off the Heart of the Ocean and put it back into the box. Tony came up behind him and placed a chaste kiss to his neck, making him sigh softly.

"Will you put this back in the safe for me?" Loki asked handing the box to Tony. He nodded.

"Sure," He said before turning and going to the safe. Loki began to put his clothes on and wrote a small note as well.

* * *

The laughter and smoke that clouded the air did nothing to impair Fandral's view of Hogun's grim face. He was on his way towards him while Volstagg made his way to Odin's side. Fandral excused himself from the table and met Hogun by the fireplace.

"Well?" He asked hopefully. Somehow, Loki had slipped away from Hogun and Volstagg earlier in the evening. Since then they had been trying desperately to locate him. While Hogun reported to Fandral, Volstagg reported to Odin.

"None of the stewards have seen him," Hogun informed. Fandral scoffed and crossed his arms.

"This is ridiculous," He said shaking his head. "It's a ship, Hogun. There are only so many places he can be." Hogun's expression never changed. Fandral sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just find him, alright?" He swept past Hogun and went back to the table to join Thor and Odin again.

"What was that about?" Thor asked with a frown. Fandral sighed and pulled on a smile.

"Nothing, Thor," He said tilting his head to the side. "Just trying to find your brother." Thor heaved a sigh of his own and shook his head.

"Why don't you just leave him be?" He asked setting his brandy glass down. "He does not need to be babysat."

"Do you forget that he has dishonored us?" Odin asked, making himself heard. "He is intimate with another man." Thor crossed his bulky arms over his wide chest.

"I did not forget," He said. "But I also have not forgotten the empty look he held in his eyes when you forbid from seeing Stark. I would rather my brother be happy than be dead inside." The blonde man stood and left the table, leaving the other two men speechless.

* * *

Maria Hill pulled on her gloves as she walked up to stand beside Captain Fury as he watched the still ocean through the window of the steering room. The bald man didn't turn to her, but he knew that she was there. They stood in silence for a few moments, watching the black water.

"Clear night," Fury finally spoke. Maria nodded.

"Yes," She said. "I've never seen such a flat calm." Fury nodded, a sudden feeling of foreboding falling over him. Something bad was going to happen, but he wasn't sure what.

"Not a breath of wind," Fury said.

"The burgs will be harder to see," Maria informed. Fury nodded. He knew that already. That was why he was so fearful. He looked down at his hands for a moment.

"Well, I'm going down," He said turning away from the window. "Maintain speed and heading, Ms. Hill." Maria nodded and watched the captain leave, seeing the tension in his shoulders. She turned back to the window and watched the clear night before her.

* * *

Tony had opened a window and was leaning out of it, watching the stars reflected on the black night water while Loki dressed. There was hardly any wind, but it was getting colder by the second. He pulled his head back into the ship and walked into the stateroom, rubbing his hands together. Loki walked out of the bedroom dressed in plain black pants and a loose black button down with the first three buttons undone. He had left his hair loose around his face.

"Damn you look good," Tony said with a grin. Loki chuckled. "It's getting cold out there." Loki was about to say something when the door to the stateroom opened. Thor stood there in the doorway, his eyes going from Loki to Tony.

"Loki, you need to leave, quickly," Thor said stepping into the room and shutting the door. "Father and Fandral have sent Hogun and Volstagg to find you. Volstagg is on his way here and Hogun is on the third class deck." Loki frowned.

"Why are you telling me this, Thor?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Tony looked between the brothers.

"Because you are my brother and I want you to be happy," Thor said. "Go. I will stall Volstagg for as long as I can." Loki nodded.

"Thank you," He said. He grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him towards the back door of the stateroom.

"Wait, what about my sketchbook?" Tony asked, about to go towards the bedroom.

"Don't worry, it's in the safe," Loki told him, pulling him out of the stateroom. They walked down the hallway, their hands disconnecting but still touching. Tony looked over at Loki and saw the strange look on his face. It was like he was sad, confused and happy all at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked gently touching Loki's forearm. Loki looked down at him and smiled softly.

"I'm just shocked," He said. "Thor has never-." Loki cut himself off at the sound of a loud crash coming from the stateroom. They turned around just in time to see Volstagg shove Thor out of the room. The larger man saw them and started to run for them. Loki grabbed Tony's hand and they started to run in the opposite direction. They skidded around the corner and darted into an opening elevator.

"Down, down, down!" Tony exclaimed to the elevator attendant. The man pulled the lever to start going down. Volstagg arrived at the elevator just as they started to descend. Loki smirked up at him and flipped up his middle finger at him, making Tony bark with laughter. Volstagg slammed the grating just before they disappeared. They couldn't stop their fits of laughter and they stumbled out of the elevator and ran down the halls of the lower level. Volstagg had run down the stairs to catch them. "I thought fat guys didn't run fast," Tony said leaning against the wall as they stopped, panting with a grin on his face.

"Maybe he smells food," Loki quipped, smirking at Tony from where he leaned against the wall as well. Tony laughed and looked through the round window in the door just in time to see Volstagg run around the corner.

"Oh fuck," He exclaimed, grabbing Loki's hand and starting to run down the hall again. Tony pulled Loki into a small room and locked the door, the only other way out was down a ladder. The boilers were rumbling loudly, making it impossible to hear each other. They made their way down the ladder and into the engine room where the workers were shoveling coal into the fires. They tried to warn them that it could be dangerous but Loki grabbed the lapel of Tony's Jacket and they started running again, looking for another way out. They ran through another door and found their selves in a cargo hold.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review to let me know if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 5: To The Stars

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter five along with some FrostIron smut. Enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

To The Stars

The cargo hold was colder than the boiler room that they had just exited. Boxes were stacked all around them, higher than either of them stood. Loki shut the door behind them and they walked through the maze of boxes, their hands automatically linking together. Tony spied a car over the top of a low stack of boxes. His curiosity started to get the better of him and he pulled Loki towards it. He let go of Loki's hand in favor of opening the engine compartment.

"Oh man! Babe, come here," Tony motioned for Loki to come closer. Loki chuckled and walked over to where Tony leaned into the engine compartment. He took Tony's waving hand and looked at the crisscrossing hoses and engine parts. He started to explain how each part worked and Loki rested his chin on Tony's shoulder, watching his hands as they motioned to each part. He loved the way Tony got so excited about his technology. Loki pressed a soft kiss to Tony's neck, making him stop talking. He chuckled. "You don't get any of this, do you?" Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"I like listening to you talk," He said watching Tony's hands as they tampered with the different parts. He pulled away from Tony and moved to leaned against the car beside the door. Tony kept examining the inside of the engine. Loki smirked and cleared his throat, grabbing Tony's attention. He quirked an eyebrow and motioned to the back door of the car. The brunette grinned and came over, opening the door for Loki. He gave a mocking bow.

"My lord," He said as Loki climbed into the back of the car, earning a soft laugh. He grinned and shut the door once Loki was inside. He climbed up to the steering wheel and heard the front window slide down as he did. He put his hands on the steering wheel and said in a horribly fake British accent, "Where to, my lord?" Loki chuckled softly and Tony felt his breath ghost across the shell of his ears.

"Til stjernene," Loki whispered. Tony blinked. He wasn't sure what language that was, but it was beautiful, especially when it came from Loki's mouth. It rolled from his tongue so sensually it made Tony shiver.

"What?" He asked with a short laugh. "Sorry, I don't speak that language." Loki chuckled softly and ran his fingertips up the back of Tony's neck and into his hair.

"To the stars," He translated, hooking his arms under Tony's shoulders and hauled him into the back of the car with him, laughing when the other fumbled to sit up. Tony grinned at Loki and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him against his side. Loki slid his arm around Tony's waist and rested his head against his shoulder. Tony took Loki's free hand in his and watched the long pale fingers curl around his, felt the impossible smoothness of the other's skin. He could feel those deep green pools on him, studying him and he had no choice but to look back.

He was drowning in seas of green, rimmed in thick black lashes. Loki reached up to run his fingers gently through Tony's hair and down to cradle the back of his neck in his palm. He was pulled down until their lips almost touched, his free hand moving to rest against Loki's slim hip. Loki licked his lips, the tip of his tongue touching Tony's bottom lip, making him gasp sharply. Loki chuckled softly.

"Are you frightened, Anthony?" He asked. Tony laughed shortly, his own tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

"No," He answered, moving the hand that was around Loki's shoulders to gently stroke his cheek with his knuckles. Loki leaned into his touch with a soft sigh.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked his voice soft and barely audible. Tony nodded absently, cupping Loki's cheek in his hand and running his thumb over his cheekbone. "When we had fallen to the deck I felt your finger brush against my neck. Since then I have dreamt of these hands." His hand came up to hold Tony's against his face as he turned to press his lips to his calloused palm. "Your hands, Tony, touching me." Tony let his hand trace down Loki's neck from his check and over what was exposed of his chest, his fingers stopping where the buttons were. He kept his eyes trained on Loki's.

"Can I?" He asked gently, his fingers stroking the pale flesh bellow Loki's collarbone. Poison green eyes flutter shut and he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, a soft noise emitting from his throat.

"Yes," Loki answered his voice soft and low. Tony slowly began to undo the buttons on Loki's shirt, his fingers brushing against the pale skin as it was revealed. Loki's body shuddered and pressed against his, his long pale hands dragging up Tony's chest to push the black coat from his shoulders. He shook his arms free from the coat's sleeves, laughing when his arms got caught. Loki leaned up and pushed the coat off completely, his shirt opening to reveal more of his chest. Tony leaned forward and ran his lips over the exposed collarbone, making Loki gasp and shudder, his fingers moving to work on getting Tony out of his shirt.

Tony pushed Loki's shirt from his shoulders when he finished unbuttoning it. When the confining material was finally gone Tony let his hands roam over the expanse of perfect pale skin before him. He had watched Loki naked for hours, but to actually touch his flesh was something completely different. Being able to explore and find out where to touch him to get the best reactions was so much better than just watching him. Loki pulled Tony's shirt over his head and placed his hands against the toned chest. They repositioned themselves so that Loki was lying on his back and Tony was nestled between his legs.

Tony reveled in the shuddering moan that spilled from Loki's parted lips when he pressed his hips against his. Long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, drawing his own deep throated moan from him. Loki's hands wanders down the expanse of Tony's chest and back, coming to rest on his quivering stomach. His fingers ran gently down the trail of dark hair the disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants. Tony watched Loki wet his lips as his eyes raked over his form, his pale hands gliding over his heated skin. He leaned down and captured those glistening pale lips with his own in a deep, wanton kiss. Loki's arms wrapped around him and his hips slowly rolled against his own, drawing a mown out of him. Loki pulled away and ghosted his fingers over Tony's lips.

"Would you make love to me, Anthony?" He asked his voice slightly raspy from arousal. Tony shuddered and kissed Loki again, his pale fingertip caught between their lips.

"I would," He said against his lips, his hands moving down to work on Loki's pants. He pulled them off and ran his hands up Loki's legs, earning a soft intake of breath when his fingers brushed the inside of his knee. Loki's hands found their way to the fastenings of Tony's own pants and began to undo them, His fingers curled into the material when Tony's hand wrapped around his member. He let out a loud moan and arched his back, pressing himself against Tony. Loki quickly rid him of his pants and wrapped one of his legs around his waist, pulling his hips closer to get more friction. He pulled Tony down for a hard, searing kiss, his arms winding around his broad shoulders. Their tongues met and twisted around each other, rubbing and dancing together in perfect harmony, drawing moans from both of them.

Loki took Tony's hand in his and brought to his lips when they parted, putting his lips around three of his fingers. He sucked and licked at them, watching as Tony's pupils blew even wider with lust at the sight. His own pupils were wide, his skin already gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat. When Tony felt that his fingers were coated enough he pulled them from Loki's mouth with a wet 'pop' and brought them to his entrance, circling the muscle ring teasingly. Loki easily relaxed into Tony's touch, moaning when the first finger breached him. It was a welcomed feeling and he pushed down the finger. His eyes locked on Tony's, never looking away, never closing his eyes. Tony did the same, watching the raw emotions that flitted through Loki's emerald eyes.

He carefully pushed a second finger into Loki and the man under him gasped; his body arching and arms tightening around him. Tony slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Loki, scissoring them and crooking them to stretch him. Loki was panting under him, his hips moving against his fingers and his lips parted and glistening. He crooked his fingers a different way and those pale lips parted further in a short cry of pleasure.

"Oh, gods!" Loki moaned, his hips thrusting down to meet Tony's fingers. "Do that again, Anthony. Please." He eagerly complied, watching that beautiful body bowing under him and drinking in the delicious noises that pour from his mouth. While Loki writhed in pleasure beneath him, Tony easily slipped a third finger into him. He kept stretching him, his fingertips rubbing against the small bundle of nerves within Loki. He could barely control himself any longer. He pulled his fingers from Loki, making him whimper in disappointment.

Tony positioned the head of his member at Loki entrance and looked down into his eyes, his fingers moving to run though that silken black hair. He leaned down and pushed his tongue into Loki's mouth, tasting every corner as he slowly pushed into his tight heat. Loki moaned into the kiss, his legs coming up to wrap around Tony's waist and pull him closer until he was fully sheathed within him. Tony stilled and waited for his lover to adjust. Loki's hand sought after Tony's and laced their fingers together when he found it. When Loki rolled his hips against Tony's he started to thrust into him-gently, slowly. Loki gasped and moaned, his hand squeezing Tony's and his other hand gripping his shoulder. Tony couldn't take his eyes from him. When he threw his head back and bared his neck Tony leaned down to kiss the curve of his throat, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Loki.

Loki's hand tangled into Tony's dark brown locks, feeling his lover's grip on his hand tighten as he sped up his thrusts. The angle of his thrusts changed and Loki cried out, stars erupting in his vision.

"Tony," He moaned, making his lover's breath hitch.

"Say it again," He requested against Loki's trembling lips. He repeated Tony's name, making the man above him shudder and start thrusting faster and harder. He hit Loki's prostate with each thrust. Their moans and gasps mixing together. Their lips met repeatedly, their kisses becoming sloppy and hasty as the heat rose within the car. Tony pulled back and looked down at the man below him. "_Loki,_" He moaned making the paler look up at him. Dark brown eyes met green. Emotions stronger than either had ever felt before passed between them and it became too much for them. Their lips crashed together in a needing kiss and arms wound around each other.

Tony thrust into Loki's prostate only a few more times before he came on their stomachs with a cry of Tony's name. Tony moaned and released inside of him, the tightening of the other's muscles around him milking him of his seed. They held each other tightly as they rode out their orgasms, placing gentle, open-mouthed kisses on heated, sweat-soaked skin. Tony pulled away just enough to look down at the man in his arms, his eyes roving over the heaving chest and long neck, his slightly parted lips-which his kissed softly before pulling away again-and finally his still clouded emerald eyes.

"You're trembling," Loki said gently, his fingers tracing Tony's eyebrow and down the side of his face to his jaw line. Tony turned his head to place a tender kiss to his shaking fingertips. He laughed softly.

"So are you," He said running his fingers through Loki's dark tresses. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, cradling the back of neck in his hand. Loki's breath hitched harshly and his arms wound tightly around Tony's torso. Tony rested his head against Loki's shoulder. Never in all of his life had he felt like this before. He'd had plenty of one night stands and quick screws in unsavory places, but he'd never actually _made love_. Sex was what it was before, but what he and Loki had just done was so much more. He never wanted to move from this place.

* * *

The search for Loki had proved fruitless. Volstagg informed them that he was in fact with Tony Stark, but that he had lost them. Thor sat in the sitting room with a pack of ice pressed to his left eye, glaring at Volstagg as he and Hogun searched the stateroom. Fandral and Odin had entered Loki's bedroom and were opening the safe he kept in there. Odin yanked open the door and scanned the contents. Fandral instantly retrieved the box that he knew held the Heart of the Ocean and made sure that it was still there. Odin, however, pulled out the sketchbook that he knew did not belong to his son. One of the pages was marked with a piece of paper and he opened it to that page.

_Odin,_

_Now you can truly lock me away. _

_-Loki_

Odin frowned and moved the note aside. His eye widened at what he saw. It was a charcoal drawing of his adopted son, naked as the day he was born. In the corner of the page were the initials T.S. Odin's anger boiled and he snapped the sketchbook closed, shoving it back into the safe. Fandral had seen the drawing and he was just as angry, but also jealous. He looked at the box in his hands and then to Odin.

"Sir, I have an idea."

* * *

They were running again, their laughter echoing off the walls of the hallway. They found their way onto the third class deck, finding it practically empty. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and pulled him close, still laughing. Loki's arms wrapped around his shoulders loosely, his fingers playing with the ends of Tony's hair.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Tony asked, grinning widely. They'd barely gotten out of the car when the stewards had come into the cargo hold. They had thought they'd caught Loki and Tony at last, but when they opened the car to find it empty they were sorely disappointed. Tony had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Loki had pulled him out of the cargo hold and now they were on deck. "They were…" Tony's words stopped when Loki pressed a gently finger to his lips.

"Tony…when _Titanic_ docks in New York I'm getting off with you," He said. His fingers trailed over Tony's goatee and across his jaw. "It's crazy and irrational, but it's what I want." Tony smiled and pulled Loki closer, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Their arms wound around each other tightly and locked them in their own little world, unaware of the two lookouts above them in the crow's nest that grinned at their display of affections. But something caught the lookouts' attention. A great glacier of ice loomed before them, making them freeze. It took a few long moments for them to come to their senses and start ringing the warning bell.

They rang the steering room, praying they picked up. Finally, they did and the first words out of the lookout's mouth were 'Iceberg, right ahead!' The man on the other end hung-up quickly and everything became madness bellow. Men shouted and stopped what they were doing to go through with the orders sent down as quickly as possible. None of the passengers knew what was going on, all of them caught up in their own worlds. They were unaware of the panic going one below their feet and the tension above them. When _Titanic_ started to turn, they thought they would completely miss the iceberg. How wrong they were.

They were all jarred when they felt the bottom of the ship scrape across the berg. People were woken up and the perfect world onboard the ship began to crack. People in the lower decks were swept off their feet by blasts of freezing seawater. The car where Loki and Tony had been previously was filled with it within seconds.

Loki and Tony parted-both of them with equally confused expressions as they felt the rumbling of the ship. They looked around and Tony's eyes widened as he saw the side of the iceberg come into view over Loki's shoulder. He pulled Loki out of the way as large chunks of ice rained down onto the deck.

"By the gods…" Loki breathed, looking up at the iceberg. He gripped Tony's hand as they back away from the mess. But curiosity got the best of them and they moved over to the railing, leaning over to see the side of the iceberg as it passed. A heavy, foreboding feeling fell over the two of them. Their hands sought out each other and laced their fingers together, holding tight.

* * *

Captain Fury stormed into the steering room; going straight for the high railing that over looked the decks. Maria Hill was by his side quickly.

"What was that Ms. Hill?" Fury asked as calmly as he could, though Maria could still hear the worry in his tone.

"An iceberg, sir," She said folding her hand behind her back. "I had them steer hard to starboard but it was too close. We hit along the bottom."

"Close the watertight doors," Fury ordered.

"Already did, sir," Maria informed. Fury walked briskly towards the side of ship and looked over the side. He ordered an all stop as he surveyed the side of the ship.

"Get the carpenter," Fury ordered, turning back to Maria. "Have him sound the ship."

"Yes, sir," Maria said before briskly walking away. Fury looked again over the deck, seeing the few scattered passengers looking over the side of the ship in curiosity at what exactly had happened. He prayed that the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :3**


	7. Chapter 6: She Will Sink

**A/N: This chapter almost killed me . I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 6

She Will Sink

The noise woke Rhodey from his sleep and made him look around. It was a grinding noise that made him fearful. He went to stand up and cursed loudly when he felt freezing cold water. The two others in the room jumped up as well, cursing colorfully in their native tongue at the cold water. The lights came on and Rhodey saw that the floor was flooded. The door to their room burst open and he saw Steve standing there, Clint and the girls standing behind him.

"Come on, we gotta go," He said waving them out of the room. Rhodey grabbed his shoes and threw them on along with a coat and quickly followed them out of the room. The whole time he wondered where the hell Tony was. He hadn't seen him all day. He'd told Loki where he'd been when he came looking for him and assumed that they were together. He just hoped things turned out okay for them all.

But he had a bad feeling that they wouldn't. They followed the rats down the hallway, the water creeping up on them from behind. They pulled on warm clothes and coats and hats as they went, talking idly to keep their minds off of what was really going on. The unsinkable _Titanic_ was sinking.

* * *

The shudder had chilled Bruce Banner to the bone. He carried the plans through the hallway as quickly as he could. His glasses fell down the bridge of his nose and he pushed them up in irritation. He had an idea about what was going to happen and it scared him. If he was right…they were not going to last the night. He clutched the plans close to his chest as he scooted around a pair of people in the middle of the hallway. He prayed to God that he was wrong, that for once he wouldn't be right. But he knew he was. He knew they had no hope.

* * *

The shudder passed and the two men nodded to each other. It was time they put an end to Loki's behavior and execute Fandral's plan. Odin threw open the door to the stateroom, catching the attention of a passing steward. The man stopped short.

"Sir, stay inside, there is no reason to panic," He said. Odin held up his hand to stop him from talking.

"Yes there is," He said harshly. "My family and I have been robbed. Get the master-at-arms." The man looked at him a bit flustered. "Now you imbecile!" He hollered making the steward jump and run into action. Odin watched him go before turning back to Fandral who came walking out of the stateroom.

"Things should go smoothly from here," He said with a slight twitch of his lips. Odin chuckled and clapped Fandral on the shoulder.

"Get Volstagg and Hogun out there looking for them again," He said. "You know what needs to be done." Fandral grinned and went back into the stateroom, stopping short when he came face-to-face with a very angry Thor. He smiled at his longtime friend.

"What's with the face, Thor?" He asked, honestly taken aback by his hostile expression towards him. Thor didn't say anything, he merely shoved passed him and stormed out of the stateroom. He ignored his father's command to stop and continued down the hallway. He had plans of his own.

* * *

The sound of light laughter and large chunks of ice being kicked around like soccer balls filled the third class deck. Tony and Loki had been participating in the fun for a little while, still oblivious to the danger around them when Loki had mentioned the need to stop by his stateroom for a jacket and to get Tony's drawings. They were making their way up to the first class deck when they passed Mr. Banner, Captain Fury, and a few of the crewmembers. Their worried tones caught their ears and they stood there to listen as they passed.

"Boiler room six is flooded eight feet above the pate," A crewman was saying. "The mail hold is worse. She's completely buckled in the forward hold." The way Captain Fury folded his hands behind his back and his shoulders stiffened sent a chill down Loki's spine and he automatically reached out, his fingers gripping at Tony's for reassurance.

"Can we shore up?" The Captain asked.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead," The crewman said. Fury's face hardened. Mr. Banner took that moment to speak up.

"Have you looked at the damage in the mail hold?" He asked around the crewwoman in front of him, a brunette that Loki vaguely remembered being called Maria Hill. The crewman shook his head.

"No, she's already underwater," He said. The group passed the pair of them without even a single glance and descended the stairs to the third class deck. Tony squeezed Loki's hand as they watched the men leave.

"Shit, this is bad," He muttered looking over at Loki. The taller man looked at him as well, fear showing in his emerald eyes.

"We need to find my mother and Thor," He said softly. "We need to tell them." Tony nodded and they began to make their way to the staterooms.

* * *

"Thor, there you are!" Frigga said when she spotted her son on the deck. She came up to him, Pepper and Jane not far behind her. Jane got to him first, her small hand slipping into his. She was shaking slightly, the fear evident in the large doe-like eyes. "What is happening? We felt a great shudder and it's got us all shaken."

"I'm not sure what it was, mother," Thor said truthfully. "But we have other problems. Father and Fandral are planning to frame Stark for robbery." Frigga's back straightened and her eyes hardened.

"That man has gone too far," She said heatedly. She spun on her heal and was about to storm in the direction of the staterooms when Thor caught her arm. "Thor, you will unhand me."

"Mother, I have a plan of my own," He said. "I know what they plan to do with Stark. It would be best to make them believe they've won until the last minute." Pepper smirked and told Jane that they should leave the two to their affairs and practically dragged the young woman away from the scene. Frigga watched the other ladies go before looking back up at her son.

"Very well," She said after a moment. "I pray to the gods that you are right about this, my son. I will not have Loki looking like a soulless shell once again." Thor nodded.

"Neither will I," He said loosening his hold on Frigga. The older woman nodded and allowed Thor to escort her back to the stateroom. Odin looked rather relieved to see that Frigga was safe and with Thor, but he kept a sharp eye on his son. The master-at-arms was looking over the rooms, seeing what was out of place and taking photos for a proper investigation.

Hogun was stationed at one end of the hall near the dining room while Volstagg was stationed at the other. Hogun was the one who spotted Loki and Tony coming from the deck. Loki's eyes hardened and he looked at the grim man with indifference, though he was panicking on the inside. He never let go of Tony's hand, knowing that it would make no difference anymore.

"We've been looking for you, sir," Hogun informed falling into step beside Tony. Loki watched out of the corner of his eye as Hogun slipped something into Tony's pocket. He caught a blue glint and knew exactly what it was-the Heart of the Ocean. This was bad. He would have to play along until it was safe for them.

"We're here now," Loki said with a short nod. When they stepped into the stateroom, everything fell silent. Thor and Frigga were standing together behind a couch, Odin had stopped his pacing and Fandral turned from his conversation with the master-at-arms. All eyes fell to them. Loki stilled himself and met each of them in turn. "Something quite serious has happened," He started finally.

"You're quite right," Odin said taking slow, deliberate steps towards Loki and Tony. "Two things have disappeared from this room tonight. Now that one of them is back," He nodded to Loki who glared at him, "I have a very good idea where the second one just might be." He looked at Tony. "Search him." The master-at-arms and a steward advanced on Tony.

"Oh, what the fuck is this horseshit?!" He exclaimed as they stripped his coat off of his shoulders. While one man went through his coat the other patted him down. Loki glared hard at his father, playing along as though he didn't already know what was going on.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, taking a threatening step forwards. "We are in the middle of a very serious crisis. We have no time for this."

"Is this is, sir?" The master-at-arms asked. Loki turned to see him holding up the Heart of the Ocean. Tony was staring at the necklace with shocked brown eyes. He shook his head.

"That's it," Fandral piped up, coming forward to take the necklace from the other man. Tony lunged at him but was held back by the other two men.

"This is bullshit!" He hollered, his face turning red with rage as he was cuffed. "You fucking planted that you fucker!" His words were directed at Odin. Loki forced himself to look at Tony with a cold expression, hating the way the other man's face fell when he saw it. "Loki…You don't believe them do you?" Loki didn't dare move, nor did he speak. He looked away, his shoulders slumping. He could tell he was playing his part well by the way Tony reacted. "Loki…You have to believe me. They put it in my pocket. I didn't take-."

"Shut up," Volstagg said hitting Tony in the back of the head with his meaty hand. Loki glared at the larger man, but he could do nothing if he wanted to get Tony out of this. "It's not even your pocket." He grabbed the coat and showed the inside of the jacket to Odin and Fandral. "Property of A.L. Ryerson."

"That was reported stolen today as well," The master-at-arms said taking the jacket from Volstagg. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I borrowed it," He explained. Loki bit his tongue to keep from snickering. He'd known Tony had stolen it from the moment he'd seen it on him. It was too long for him and the sleeves came down over his palms. Plus, he'd seen the jacket on Mr. Ryerson a few days earlier while walking the deck. "Loki, you've got to believe that I didn't do this! It's fucking bullshit! All of it!" Fandral rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning to the master-at-arms. Odin and Volstagg had their attention on Fandral and Hogun was taking the jacket from the master-at-arms. Loki took this small window of opportunity to wink at Tony, a small barely there smirk touching his lips. Realization dawned on Tony, making him smirk back. Relief washed over Loki.

It took four men to wrestle Tony out of the room. He struggled against them, fighting and hollered the whole way. Loki's gaze dropped to the floor before rising to look at the two silent parties in the room-Thor and Frigga. Thor winked at his brother and Loki knew that this was going to be much easier than he'd earlier thought.

* * *

For once, Bruce Banner didn't seem like the timid and quiet man he usually was. He was anxious and frightened. Captain Fury and Mr. Ismay weren't far behind him. Bruce shoved what was on the desk to the floor and put down the blueprints to the _Titanic_, rolling out one of them and putting random weights on the edges to hold it down. Fury was beside him while Mr. Ismay paced.

"Water at fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes," He started, pointing out the different sections where water had entered. "In the forepeak, in all three of the holds and in boiler room six."

"That's right, sir," The crewman on his other side said nodding.

"When can we get underway, damn it?" Mr. Ismay snarled. Bruce turned a hard glare on the other man.

"That's five compartments," He said sharply. He turned to the captain to continue his explaining. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached but…_not_ five." He went on to explain exactly how she would sink. His worry seeped into his voice as he spoke. Fury leaned over the blueprints and looked over them for a moment once Bruce stopped.

"What if we open the pumps?" He asked.

"It would by you time, but only minutes," Bruce said shaking his head, his shoulders slumping. "No matter what we do, Captain…_Titanic_ will sink." There was a beat of heavy silence.

"But this ship can't sink!" Mr. Ismay declared, stepping forward. Bruce turned his gaze to the man, the truth shining in his dark brown eyes.

"She's made of iron, Mr. Ismay," He said calmly. "I assure you that she can sink. And she will. It's certain and unavoidable." He turned back to his blueprints, staring at them. Hoping with everything he had in him that he could find a way, but there was none. All the science and math in the world said the same-_Titanic_ would sink.

"How much time?" Captain Fury finally asked, drawing Bruce out of his thoughts. He was silent for a while, going over the scenario in his head for the correct time, calculating it in every way to make sure he had the right answer.

"An hour. Maybe two at the most," He said at last. There was silence again. Fury stared at the wall, his eye not really seeing the plaster.

"How many aboard, Ms. Hill?" He asked his voice hollow.

"2,200 people on board, sir," Maria Hill answered softly, her hands clenching into tight fists at her sides. Fury turned slowly to Mr. Ismay, a dark look in his single eye. Mr. Ismay gulped in fear of the dark man in front of him.

"I believe you'll finally get your headline, Mr. Ismay."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what guys think :3 I'll try to update sooner next time. Please, please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Women and Children

**A/N: Oi . This chapter was like death. I couldn't find the right things the write and finally, FINALLY after about three doses of caffeine and sugar I finally got it out. Anyway, I hope you like it. There are a couple of phrases in Norwegian and they will be translated in the ending Author's Note. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

Chapter 7

Women and Children

The sting from the back of Odin's hand across his cheek made his face burn. The older man hadn't said anything, merely struck him, causing Frigga and Thor to both cry out in shock. Loki glared at his adopted father and kept his tongue silent. If he dared to strike the older man back with his words he knew it would ruin his chances of getting Tony back. Instead he lowered his head in fake defeat. Odin seemed pleased and walked away from him. As soon as the man's back disappeared out the door, followed by Fandral, Frigga rushed forward to examine the red handprint on her son's face.

"Oh, my poor boy! Are you alright?" She asked gently cupping Loki's face in her hands. He pulled her hands away from his stinging cheek and held them in his own.

"I'm alright mother," He reassured. Thor was beside him then, his large hand grasping his shoulder.

"He should not have done that, Loki," He said in great disappointment. "I never thought father would do such a thing." Loki scoffed and turned to the large blonde.

"That is a trivial matter at present," Loki said turning and walking a few paces to get some distance from the pair. "On our way here, Tony and I overheard Mr. Banner and the Captain speaking about the damages that the ship has endured. We do not have much time."

"What has happened exactly?" Thor asked, a frown marring his features. Loki took a deep breath before looking at his mother, worry etched into every gently line on her face.

"We hit an iceberg," He explained. "I'm not sure of the extent of the damages but I do know that we are in a crisis." He chewed on his bottom lip and turned his gaze to Thor. "Brother, do you know where they are taking Anthony?" Thor thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

"I believe so," He said. Loki nodded before going to Frigga and gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Mother, I need you to go on deck, warmly dressed and with your lifebelt on," He said softly, trying to ease the fear he saw in his mother's gentle eyes. "I'm sure that they are giving out these orders already. Find Ms. Potts and Jane, keep them close and calm. Do you understand?" Frigga nodded.

"Be safe, my sons," She said hugging each of her sons before going to put on warmer clothes and her lifebelt. Loki looked at Thor when Frigga left the room.

"Now…we were about to plan a way to get Anthony free." Thor grinned, a deep chuckle rumbling through his chest. Loki smirked.

* * *

The young man looked over Captain Fury's shoulder and his eyes widened. He looked up at the captain with confusion in his eyes as he asked, "C.Q.D.?" Fury stood, holding the paper in his hands. There was a beat of silence that stretched on for some time before Fury nodded.

"Yes. C.Q.D. The distress call," He said looking over the slip of paper in his hands again before handing it to the young man. "This is our position. Tell whoever responds that we're going down by the head and that we need immediate assistance." He turned and left, leaving the two young crewmen staring at the retreating back of their Captain. The man sitting at the telegraph machine cursed and quickly turned around, shoving the headphones on over his ears and starting to tap out the message that Fury had instructed of him.

Outside crewmen had gathered to free up the lifeboats and prepare them for passengers. Ropes were pulled and loosened from knots, orders were barked and men scampered back and forth to complete them. Bruce Banner was making his way around the deck, his eyes searching for the passengers, but he hardly saw any of them. He frowned and made a quick beeline towards one of the crewmen.

"Mr. Wilde!" He hollered over all the noise, catching the man's attention. "Where are all the passengers?" The crewman swallowed and motioned to the windows beside them.

"We sent them back inside, sir," He said. "It was too cold and noise for them." He turned away from Bruce and started to give orders again. Bruce glanced down at his pocket watch and then into the windows of the smoking room where Mr. Wilde had said they'd sent the passengers. They didn't have much time left. He walked around to the door and entered the room, his ears filling with the sound of cheerful, elegant music as he walked around the chattering people, all of them in their lifebelts. He stared at the band that was playing and then at the waiter who offered him a glass of sparkling champagne. He shook his head at the man and continued through to the dining room. A hand on his arm caught his attention and he turned to see Loki Odinson standing behind him, a look of forlorn dancing in his green eyes.

"Mr. Banner, I must know the truth of the matter at hand," He said calmly. Bruce looked behind him to see the older son, Thor, behind him, his face just as serious as Loki's. Further back he noticed their mother with young Jane Foster and Pepper Potts. He looked back at Loki. "I saw the iceberg when it hit." Bruce swallowed. The truth it was then. He was a terrible liar anyway.

"In about an hour, maybe longer, the ship…," He paused and took a steadying breath. "The ship will sink." The look that passed over Loki's features only proved to Bruce that he had just confirmed the man's worst fears. "Get your family to a lifeboat as quickly as possible. But don't…don't tell anyone about this unless it's necessary. I don't want them to panic…it will only make it worse." Loki nodded and turned to Thor. The blonde nodded and moved quickly to the three women.

"Thank you, Mr. Banner," Loki said with a small bow of his head. "I appreciate your honestly. May the gods be with you." He gave Bruce's shoulder a light squeeze before moving to join his brother and the women. Bruce's hands clenched into tight fists. Why in the name of God did this have to happen?

* * *

"Right this way, sir," The master-at-arms said pulling Tony over to a large pipe sticking out of the ceiling. Tony mocked him and earned a swift whack to the back of the head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tony spat, glaring at the uniformed man. "You almost made me hit the pipe!" The man almost hit him again but stopped when a younger man in a slightly different uniform came into the room.

"Sir, they need you in the second class purser's office. There's a mob up there," The young man said quickly. The master-at-arms nodded and quickly fastened Tony's wrists back into the handcuffs so that he was hugging the pipe.

"You go on," Volstagg said, nodding towards the door. "Me and Hogun will keep an eye on him." The master-at-arms nodded and left quickly, passing the key over to Hogun as he went. Volstagg looked over at his companion. "You keep watch outside." Hogun nodded and stepped outside the door, just out of sight. Volstagg sat down in a chair and looked smugly up at where Tony stood against the pipe.

"Oh, what? Am I a fucking animal in a zoo now?" He asked rolling his eyes. Volstagg smirked.

"You might as well be," He said crossing his arms. Tony glared at the man. If only he wasn't in handcuffs right now… He turned away from Volstagg and glared at the wall instead. He hoped that he'd read Loki's expression right earlier. He did not want to spend his last hours in the company of a giant pig.

* * *

"Sir!" A young officer hollered, running up to Captain Fury as quickly as he possibly could. Fury stopped and waited for him to catch up. "The _Carpathia _says they're making 17 knots. Full steam for them, sir." Fury took the small piece of paper from the man's hand and glanced over it.

"Is she the only one responding?" He asked looking up at the young man.

"The only one close, sir," He said shaking his head. "She says they can be here in four hours." Fury's brows knitted together and his eye widened slightly.

"Four hours?!" He exclaimed, losing his composure for a moment, making the young man take a step back. Fury drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding. "Thank you, Bride." He nodded to the man and he ran off to confirm with the _Carpathia_ of their arrival. For the first time in a long time Captain Fury felt the icy claws of fear gripping him. Four hours? They could all be dead by then. And most likely…they all would be.

"Sir, we are swung out and ready," A crewman said from Fury's side. He looked over at the man and gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

"Good. Get the women and children on the boats first," He said. The man nodded and went about instructing the passengers gathered there to have the women and children come forward to be loaded onto the lifeboats. Fury watched as the band came out and set up on the deck to play as he'd instructed them to. They started to play a cheery tune in hopes to keep the passengers calm. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Steve had somehow managed to grab three lifebelts from the steward and handed them to Natasha, Peggy and Clint. Rhodey had gotten one and snagged a second from the ground, passing it to Steve. He thanked him for it as he fastened it to his body. Once he was sure that everyone had a lifebelt he led them towards the stairwell that would take them up to the deck. But there was a blockade. A man was shouting down at them that it wasn't time to go to the boats yet and for them to wait. He held Peggy's shaking form close, hoping to sooth some of her fears away, but he didn't know how. He was just as frightened as her, if not more.

Looking around him he saw panic in the eyes of every adult and confusion in the eyes of the children. How had this happened? Why had this happened? With his new found friends around him he waited, even though every instinct he had screamed at him to run. The panic inside of him clogged his throat and welled in his chest, but one look around him quelled that panic. Everything would be alright. He would live, and so would Peggy, so would Clint and Natasha, and so would Rhodey and Tony. Tony! Where was Tony?

* * *

Looking around herself, Frigga could see all the faces of people she knew and people she'd only just glanced at. She wished she did know these people so that she might be able to comfort them during this dark time. She looked up into the determined faces of her sons, both birthed and adopted. Thor's face was set into a grim scowl; Jane pressed against his side in attempt to both warm and quell her rising fears. Pepper was standing next to Frigga, tall and proud, but her eyes were fearful, just as Frigga's were. If Odin had been here she would be pressed against his side much like Jane was, but her husband as well as Fandral had gone in search of a faster way onto the boats for them. They were loading all the women and children into the boats first. That was perfectly fine, but having Loki standing there with that guarded expression on his face tore at Frigga's heart.

"Loki," She called softly, making him turn to face her. "You and Thor must go. The girls and I will be fine." Loki and Thor both shook their heads. Thor's arms tightened around Jane.

"No, mother," Loki said taking one of her hands in his. "We will see you, Pepper and Jane safely onto one of the boats before we move from here." Frigga huffed and her eyes hardened with determination.

"There is a young man somewhere below deck waiting on you," She said. "If you don't leave now before your father comes back you will not be able to." Loki looked at his mother for a long moment, but anything he might've said died on his tongue as Fandral came into view.

"Hello ladies, Thor, Loki," He said with a great smile. "Odin sent me to make sure you were all okay." Frigga gave Loki a look that proved she had been right. Loki sighed, his shoulders slumping. A crewman motioned for the three ladies to step forward. Frigga waited as they seated Pepper and Jane. She turned to her sons, pulling Thor into a hug first, whispering something that Loki could not hear into his ear. She then wrapped her arms around Loki.

"Please…do the right thing," She whispered before letting go. She gave her sons a small sad smile, wishing that her husband was there.

"Frigga!" The booming voice made Loki jump. Odin came running into view, only stopping to gather his wife into his arms. The loving way he embraced her forced Loki to look away. His arms ached to wrap around broad shoulders and his fingers itched to card through soft dark brown hair. He looked up to see Odin carefully helping Frigga into the boat. "_Jeg elsker__deg, min__elskede._" Odin pressed a kiss to his wife's knuckles before letting go of her hand.

"_Jeg elsker deg også__, __min eneste_," Frigga replied a soft smile curing her lips upwards. That was the Odin that she knew and loved. If only he would show the same kindness to his son. But when she looked up to see her sons again, they were gone. Fandral came into view looking angry and rubbing his cheek that was starting to swell into the unmistakable print of a fist. And by the size of it, it must have been Thor's fist.

"They're gone, Odin," Fandral said throwing his arms out to the side. "They've gone to save that damned disgrace down below deck!" Odin didn't look away from Frigga as he answered.

"Let them. I was wrong to deprive my son of his needs." Frigga's heart leapt with new found hope and the boat started to lower towards the water. Finally…Odin understood.

* * *

Tony was sure he'd glared a hole through the wall by now. Volstagg was sitting at the desk rolling a freaking bullet across the wooden surface. The noise was driving the brunette absolutely crazy. He fiddled with the chain between his bond wrists for the millionth time. Time was crawling and the water kept creeping up the small round window beside his head. He had a little mantra in his head going 'Don't panic. It's okay. Don't panic. Just don't fucking panic.' It wasn't working too well. He was ready to start screaming if Volstagg didn't stop rolling that fucking bullet any time soon.

The rolling stopped. Tony sighed and thanked some god up there, but stopped short when he heard the magazine of the gun being loaded. He gulped and chanced a look over his shoulder at the stockier man. Volstagg grinned at him before standing.

"I've got a little gift for you from Fandral, Hogun and myself," He said holding the gun up towards Tony's head. "Well…mostly myself." Volstagg's fist slammed hard into Tony's stomach, making him fall to his knees. The pressure of the handcuffs on his wrists only made it worse. He coughed and glared up at Volstagg.

"Is that seriously all you've got?" He asked. Damn him and his mouth. Volstagg's knee slammed into his ribs this time.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Stark," He said with a satisfied bounce in his step. Tony heard the door shut and he sat there and wheezed until he felt the air return to his lungs and he could actually stand up again. He shook his head to clear it and looked out the window. Oh…water. No big deal. 'Relax…just relax…' Despite trying to calm himself his panic rose to frightening levels. He was going to drown and for some reason that wasn't his main concern.

Loki; that was his main concern. Was Loki okay? Was he safe? Was he on his way here? Oh God! If he was on his way here…he'd be in danger. Fuck! Tony cursed. He had to know that Loki was safe. He had no way to get out of the handcuffs; the key had walked out with Volstagg. He had to do something. Maybe there was someone still on this level. With that in mind he started to bang on the pipe with the handcuffs and scream his lungs out for someone to answer him. Nothing. No one. He groaned and dropped his head against the pipe, trying to remember how to breathe properly. A sound so soft he wouldn't have normally heard it made him look down at the doorway.

Water. Tony's eyes widened as he stared at the water creeping in under the door towards him. An array of colorful curses fell from his lips as he climbed up onto the desk to avoid the freezing water. He struggled with the handcuffs, trying to get them over his palms but to no avail, they were on tight and were there to stay. He stared at the water as it came pouring into the room. He hoped Loki did the smart thing and get into a lifeboat. Tony would've liked to have kissed him again. To have held him close and heard his laugh, his voice. But he had to believe that he was safe. He wasn't sure how long he watched the water as it rose. His breathing calm and steady, stealing himself for the end.

"Anthony!" Huh? Oh…guess it wasn't the end. "Anthony!" Loki? That was… Tony's eyes widened and his head snapped up to the direction the voice had come from. Definitely Loki.

"Stark!" Another voice. Deeper and less familiar-Thor.

"In here!" Tony hollered, banging the handcuffs against the pipe again. In a few short seconds the door opened and deep, poison green eyes found his.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo…yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it :3 Reviews are always loved and appreciated. **

**Translations: **

_**Jeg elsker**__**deg, min**__**elskede**_**-I love you, my beloved. **

_**Jeg elsker deg også**__**, **__**min eneste**_**-I love you too, my only. **


	9. Chapter 8: A Mission

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Mission

Voices shouted all around them as they moved across the deck, searching for an easier way to get Frigga and the other women onto a boat. All around, Odin saw families parting and couples clinging to each other. It was a sight that forced him to think. His one blue eye scanned the crowds for no particular reason. Fandral's face was twisted into an expression of disgust at the way he had to squeeze through so many people. Odin didn't quite mind. His thoughts were elsewhere now-with his wife. When they'd been young, Frigga and Odin had courted for a very long time. Their parents had not approved. In fact, Frigga's father had forbidden her to leave the house until she consented to never see Odin again.

Frigga, being the strong willed woman that she was, had stubbornly kept her mouth shut. She never breathed a word to either of her parents for the three months that she was confined to the house. Odin had called as often as he could, but his own parents kept him from any social calls with business. At the time he was being groomed to uphold the family name. When the three months had passed, Frigga's mother had pleaded with her father to allow her to see Odin when he called again. It took two weeks to persuade him, but he finally consented. It was a month later when their parents finally broke and gave them their blessing to marry.

Odin was shaken from his thoughts at the sight in front of him. His sons stood side-by-side on the deck with their mother, Jane and Ms. Potts. He could read each of their expressions easily, including Loki's. His younger, adopted son was wearing his mask of cold indifference. He knew that face well. Loki wore it to hide his hurts, and for reasons that Odin could not explain, he felt responsible. He saw the tension in the young man's stance and the way his eyes were dulled. He remembered how those striking green eyes had been alight with joy and enthusiasm when in the company of one Anthony Edward Stark.

The elder man mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. Loki's predicament was no different from Odin's own when he was younger. The only real difference was that Loki was in love with a man-who was about to drown in a very short hour. How could he have been so blind?

The women were beginning to be helped into the boat and Odin was quick to move. He was not about to allow his wife to leave without letting her know just how much she truly meant to him.

* * *

Breaking from Odin had been easy; it was shaking Fandral that was driving Thor and Loki practically insane. The blonde man was chasing them as they moved through the crowd, shouting after them. It seemed to get more on Thor's nerves than Loki's. After a couple of minutes of chasing, Fandral caught Thor's arm, yanking him to a stop. That was a mistake.

Before Fandral could get a single word passed his panting Thor's fist slammed hard into his cheek, sending him reeling backwards. The slighter blonde landed with a hard 'thunk' onto the wooden deck, blinking dazedly up at the pair of them. Loki smirked and slowly began to clap.

"Well done, brother," He said patting Thor's shoulder. "Though I wish I had had that privilege myself." Thor let out a barking laugh before turning to his brother.

"Come, we must hurry," He said resuming their previous route through the crowd. Loki gave a smug little finger wave to Fandral before quickly following Thor into halls of the ship. "Thankfully I know where the master-at-arms' office is. That's where they'll be holding Stark."

"Congratulations," Loki said as they turned a corner. "For once you know something I do not." Thor chuckled as they approached the elevator. They moved to enter the small compartment when the elevator tenant held out his arm to stop them in their tracks.

"The elevator is closed, sir," The young man informed. Loki rolled his eyes and moved passed Thor to grab the slightly shorter man's collar and drag him into the elevator against his will. Thor was quick to follow.

"It is open for us," Loki said pushing the man into the corner near the elevator controls. "Would you be so kind as to take us down to E Deck?" He asked with a sickly sweet smile that held a hint of danger. The young man swallowed hard and quickly shut the doors and lowered the lever to take them down. Loki's foot tapped the floor in impatience, his weight shifting from side to side and his teeth chewed on his bottom lip.

When they reached E Deck water colder than Jotunheim sloshed into the elevator, making the occupants press themselves against the wall, but it did none of them any good. Thor cursed loudly at the sharp shock that wracked through him from the cold. He looked over at his brother to see that his lip was bleeding from how hard he'd bitten it. The young elevator tenant was the most frantic, muttering and mumbling about something that soon turned to shouts as Thor and Loki quickly exited the elevator.

"This way," Thor said going down a hallway that had a sign above it reading 'Crewmembers Only.' Loki followed behind him quickly, wading through the water. His body slowly got used to the freezing waters and made it easier to move. "Damn it." Thor's quiet curse rattled Loki a bit.

"What is it?" He asked coming to stand beside Thor. They were standing at a T-intersection in the hallway.

"I cannot remember which way it is," Thor told him, his shoulders slumping. Loki looked down each hallway, panic rising in his chest and clogging his throat. He swallowed passed the panic and stepped passed Thor.

"Anthony?!" He hollered as loud as he could. No answer. He tried again. And again. Thor joined in, yelling out 'Stark' as loud as he could, his voice booming back to them. Finally, after a few painstaking minutes there was a sharp clanging.

"In here!" Tony's voice was muffled but close. Loki ran as fast as could, hindered by the water sloshing around his knees. He found the room where the clanging noise was coming from and shoved open the door. Tony was standing there, handcuffed to a large pipe against the wall. Loki was next to him in an instant, his fingers carding through his dark brown locks.

"I found you," He whispered in relief before pressing his lips to Tony's. He pulled away after a moment. "Where's the key?" He asked motioning to the handcuffs.

"With Volstagg," Tony said. "There might be a spare one over there in that cabinet." He jerked his chin over in the direction of a small cabinet filled with keys. Thor was already there going through them.

"No, there isn't one," He said turning towards them.

"Check in the desk," Tony said. Loki and Thor checked every drawer and every cabinet within the room. All the while the water rose around them slowly around them until it was almost at their waists. It was a hopeless search. The only key there had been was in Volstagg's pocket. Loki made his way back over to where Tony was bound and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Thor's shoulders slumped in utter defeat. He looked at his brother and his lover, the defeat evident in the way they stood as well. Thor looked towards the door and then he remembered.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air causing Tony and Loki to look up at him strangely. "There's an ax hanging on the wall on this deck. I'll be right back I'm going to go find it." With that Thor left the pair of them.

"Huh…not as dumb as I thought," Tony said with a smirk. Loki gave a breathless laugh and tightened his grip on Tony. He was shaking and Tony cursed the fact that his hands were bond and he couldn't turn and hold him. "Loki? Babe, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"I'm frightened, Anthony," Loki admitted, his voice soft with a slight waver. Tony turned his head so that he could push his nose into his lover's soft black tresses.

"I know. Me too," He said gently, his eyes slipping closed. They were quiet for a few moments. "Hey…remember when we took that walk around the deck the day after we met?" he felt Loki nod. "You told me you had a thing for poetry and that you'd memorized some of your favorites. Would recite one to me?"

"Only one comes to mind right now," Loki said softly. "It wasn't one I truly appreciated until recently."

"What is it?" Tony asked, letting his eyes close, shutting out the cold room around them. Loki shifted slightly so that his lips rested against the skin on Tony's throat.

"It's called 'Love' by Roy Croft," Loki said. Tony almost had to strain in order to hear him as he started to recite the poem.

"_I love you, _

_Not only for what you are, _

_But for what I am_

_When I am with you._

_I love you, _

_Not only for what_

_You have made of yourself, _

_But for what _

_You are making of me. _

_I love you_

_For the part of me_

_That you bring out;_

_I love you_

_For putting your hand _

_Into my heaped-up heart_

_And passing over _

_All the foolish, weak things_

_That you can't help_

_Dimly seeing there, _

_And for drawing out_

_Into the light_

_All the beautiful belongings_

_That no one else had looked_

_Quite far enough to find. _

_I love you because you_

_Are helping me to make _

_Of the lumber of my life_

_Not a tavern_

_But a temple;_

_Out of the works_

_Of my every day_

_Not a reproach_

_But a song. _

_I love you_

_Because you have done _

_More than any creed_

_Could have done_

_To make me good, _

_And more than any fate_

_Could have done_

_To make me happy. _

_You have done it_

_Without a touch, _

_Without a word, _

_Without a sign. _

_You have done it_

_By being yourself. _

_Perhaps that is what being a friend means, _

_After all."_

Loki grew quiet afterward finishing the rather lengthy poem. Tony couldn't help but smile. He love Loki's voice when he was unguarded-so full of emotion and flowing like the currents of a calm stream. He kissed Loki's hair and breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"I like it," Tony finally said. Loki lifted his head and pressed his lips to Tony's, slowly kissing him. The kiss deepened after a few moments, every emotion they had pouring into it. The water was rising faster now, already to their stomachs. Tony pulled away from the kiss. "Come on." He maneuvered so that he was sitting on his knees on the desk behind them. Loki climbed up onto it as well. He kept his arms wrapped around the shorter man, never wanting to let go again. He'd just found Tony. He didn't want to lose him now. The fates must've had something against him if they were doing this.

"Anthony, tell me about your flying suits," Loki requested, resting his head against his shoulder. Tony went on to explain about how certain things would work and what electronics it would take for the suit to work and everything in between. Loki watched him as he talked-the way he gestured and how his head would tilt just so when he was working through a particularly complicated explanation-and felt a strong pull on his emotions. The words left his lips unbidden, but he never regretted them.

"I love you." Tony stopped his rambling and looked down at the man beside him in surprise. Loki didn't blink or look away. He met Tony's gaze with unwavering confidence. "I love you," He said again, with more certainty and power behind the three words. Tony smiled and leaned down to brush his lips against Loki's.

"I love you too," He said and he really meant it. Loki smiled as well. They jumped when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. They turned to see Thor standing there with an ax in his hands. "Took you long enough! Come on, we don't have forever." Loki moved to stand from the desk, gasping at the feeling of the cold water on his drying skin and clothes. Thor came in and held the ax with both hands over his shoulder.

"I would close your eyes if I were you, Stark," Thor warned. Tony gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Right," He mumbled before turning his head away and shutting his eyes tightly. He strained the chain between his wrists as wide as it would go; hoping Thor would hit his mark. There was a loud 'clang' and his wrists yanked apart painlessly. Tony opened his eyes and saw that his wrists were now free. He couldn't help the relieved laughter that bubbled up from his chest. He gathered Loki into his arms and kissed him quickly before hopping down from the desk. "Holy fucking Christ!" He exclaimed. "Fuck, shit's cold!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Loki said lacing his fingers with Tony's. Tony snorted and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Come, let's get out of here," Thor said, grinning. The trio exited the room and froze. Their eyes stared at the water bubbling up from the lower deck and therefore blocking their way up to the higher decks. "Now what?" Thor asked, turning to his brother.

"We find another way out," Loki said looking up at Thor, determination shining in those green depths. Thor nodded. This wasn't over yet.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just a small note-school has started up again for me so updates might be slow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The poem I put in here ('Love' by Roy Croft) really reminded me of this story and I thought I should put it in here somehow, so…that's what I did XD Anyway, reviews are highly encouraged and welcome. **


End file.
